The Country Chick
by Live Laugh Read Books
Summary: Tris is a girl that has just moved to Chicago. Her parents are never home and she has 4 brothers and 1 step brother. What happens when she meets Four the mysterious and the rest of the gang? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1-6

The Country Chick

By: FourTris will last

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IDEA! SOME SONGS IN THIS FANFIC BELONG TO CERTAIN ARTIST I DID NOT WRITE THEM!**

Chapter 1

Tris P.O.V

"Tris it's 7:15, get your lazy ass out of bed or we'll be late for our first day at Divergent High!" when I don't respond I get a "I'll drag you out of bed and into the front yard however your dressed and yell out your most embarrassing secret!" "I'm up! I'm up! Don't ever do that!" That was one of my brothers, Caleb, threatening to tell all our neighbors that I'm afraid of death. I mean actual death, not the character Death, actual death. As far as I know Caleb is the one of the NERDIEST KIDS on the planet, and he knows how to manipulate people like me with their fears! I've got 5 brothers. They're all younger than me except my step brother Eric. So he's the oldest at age 23, then me at the age 16. Tristin, Caleb, Ky, and Xander are quadruplets. They're all 15, but they are much taller than me. That doesn't mean I can't beat their asses!

I decide to take a cold shower so I'd be wide awake for school. About 10 minutes later I get out and walk into my walk in closet. My family is rich. I really hate it, Mom's always away in some other country working with her models that will be fashioning her clothes or writing her books and my dad is always away with some famous soccer team or working on a movie script leaving me to take care of my little bros. We have a huge house with no farm animals to ride on or chase around, 18 bedrooms all with bathrooms connected, 6 levels; a level for each of us pulse the attic which I get, a shooting range, movie theater, hot tub, a pool, a volleyball court, football field, soccer field, a running track, a butler, and much more. Why have all that when you could just live out in the country with a house that's just big enough to have everything you need to survive, a pond, a gully, wooded area surrounding the house, do things for yourself, live off the land, animals to hunt and ride, make all the noise you want, and you can hunt in your own front yard without getting arrested! Well I can look on the bright side. I have my own level. I stay on the 6th level. It's got the shooting range, pool, hot tub, gun and knife room, Movie Theater, training room, walk in closet, my room, my bathroom, my award room, library, stress room, computer room, an art room, a recording studio, a sewing room, and a music studio. The attic has a dance studio for ballet, hip-hop, modern, oldies, Cajun, and a changing room for the certain dance I do. Caleb and Xander's floors both have experiment labs, library's, their rooms and bathrooms, and research rooms. They got floors 2 and 3. Tristin and Ky's floors both have gaming rooms, sports rooms for watching and discussing sports, work out rooms, their rooms and bathrooms, and comic rooms. They got floors 4 and 5. While mom and dad stay on the 1st floor along with the huge kitchen, living room, their bed room and bathroom, a writing studio for mom and dad's work, and a design studio for mom's clothing designs.

I decided on my favorite pare of dark blue jeans, a plain black tee shirt, black and red checkered button up shirt, open, my combat boots, and last but not least my plain black baseball hat, it's my favorite thing to wear out of all the things I own. I run down stairs, grab a chocolate muffin and a Carmel Frappuccino and Christina's usual Pumpkin Spice late', grab my bag, put my tennis shoes in my camo bag that has PRIOR written in black on the front, and head out to my truck with a muffin in my mouth and a coffee in each hand. I jump into my Ford F-350 and I head off after I make my brother breakfast, make sure they're dressed, and have everything. My truck is a deep shade of dark blue. Divergent High is just 10 minutes up the road. I head off after I make my brother breakfast, make sure they're dressed, and have everything.

As soon as I get there, I see Christina. She waves me over. As I walk towards her, I see she has some other people with her. Oh, those must be the friends she won't shut up about. I dropped my brothers off at the entrance. When I finally get over there she says "Tris what the hell are you wearing? Oooo, you brought me a coffee!" I laugh a little, then answer. "I'm wearing what I would of worn back home in Louisiana. And besides you know I ain't gonna put on makeup or fancy jewelry. And yes, I did bring your coffee!" They all look at me like I'm crazy until Cristina says "Guys this is Tris, Tris this is Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, and Will" Chris looks over at them and notices how confused they look. "Oh. My. God. I'm so sorry I can't believe I forgot to tell forgot to tell you guys! Tris, here, is from the country part of Louisiana! She says all these words the Sothern people say. I don't understand them all but most mainly because I lived there at one time, she's a real tom boy to warn you guys….Hey Uriah, Where's Zeke?" Lord Christina is as talkative as the last time I talked to her. Which was like 2 months ago. Uriah says, "Oh, he's got to pick up Four. He's coming to this high school." "Four, like the number?"-Tris "Yeah exactly like the number, but WHATEVER you do don't ask him that! He'll get pissed!"-Uriah

We talk with Christina's friends for about 5 minutes. That is until a male voice yells "Uriah, you seen this ford?" I turn around seeing a tall man who looks a lot like Uriah, he must be his brother, pointing at my truck. When Christina sees Will, Uriah, and the other one gawping at my truck we smile at each other. "Four get your ass out my crappy truck, and look at this awesome truck!" the dark tan one that I think name is Zeke says. "Holy mother of Christ! Zeke this truck is amazing! Nice frame and chasee." Yes! Yes! Yes! I knew it. That his name is Zeke! Then I glance at the kid supposedly named Four. He has eyes that are a darker blue than my truck with a little bit of light blue in his left iris, muscular built, high cheekbones, a strong jaw-line, a spare upper lip with a fuller bottom lip, and a deep voice. "The guy who owns this truck is a luck man!" Uriah says, and I look directly at him and say, "What makes y'all think a man owns this truck?" this seems to get everyone's attention. They all seem confused after I said it. Except Christina. "Well we all just assumed, and besides if a girl drove this truck they would have to be pretty bad ass, and did you just say y'all" Zeke responds. "Well then I guess you know a pretty bad ass girl cuz this is my truck, and yes I did just say y'all!" They all look amazed except Christina. They all keep staring. "What? Cain't a girl have a truck?" I ask. "You must not be from around here because no girl drives a truck, but you, you are really cool, and bad ass!" Zeke says. I laugh as Christina says, "Zeke this is Tris, I forgot to tell you that she's from the country part of Louisiana, and you may hear words you're not use to. She also is way far up on the Tom Boy side." She gives him a nerves smile. He laughs. "How the hell are you friends with Christina! I mean, if you're way up on the tom boy side how do you get along?" "Well," I start "Christina wasn't always a total Girly Girl. At one time she and I would have mud fights with my cousins and my brothers. Then she got to that point where she was on the thin line of girlyness and tom boyness. By the time we were 10 she was a full blown Girly Girl, and I was like her living, breathing Barbie doll. Only when she finish with my look I would mess up my hair, and take off the make up in less than 2 minutes. She would get pissed off. And y'all know how that goes. I'd end up baken her a mini pie." "You can bake?" Zeke asks. "I can do a lot of things." I reply flatly. "Name them all Mrs. Bad-Ass!" Zeke says with enthusiasm. "Sorry Zeke but I have to get my schedule, find my locker, figure out my locker's code, set up my locker, get a book from the library, check with the coach about something, and find the classroom in 5 minutes. So bye!"

Four P.O.V

"There's no way she can pull that off!" I say to Christina. She smirks and says "I looked at her schedule this morning already. She has English first period. We all do I, we have the same schedules. And before you question how I did that, let me just say the lady who put the schedules together is my aunt. And as for Tris, you have nothing to worry about. At our old school back in Louisiana she had more to do than that, and only had 2 minutes. She still made it to class before fist bell. And still graduated from SiS, our elementary school/junior high, with 5th-8th female athlete of the year and highest GPA average as a female, the Kelly Award, 15 medals, 10 trophies, first place in cross country 3 times in a row, was in choir 4th-7th and was up there every Wednesday morning at 7:30 to practice and set up, the summer before 6th grade she won 1st place at a volleyball camp, after 8th grade graduation we went out to eat and the one kid who didn't believe Tris could win any fight she got into verbal or physical decided to mess with her, let's just say that Tris knocked her out with one hit to the temple, and she is the one person who could put up with my drama day or night, rain or shine she was there." We all stare at her in awe. Like Tris said herself she's one bad ass girl. We were talking and as we all walk in to English we see her. Our eyes basically pop out of our head. "Told y'all!" Christina says. I can't help but ask, "How long did all that take you?" "Um, 'bout 2 minutes, why?" "Christina was bragging about you." I say taking the seat next to her. "Not again, Imma gonna get my revenge on that girl, but what did she say 'bout me?" I told her what Christina said about her. "Like I said I'ma gonna get revenge on Little Miss Blabber Mouth. She needs to stop that. One day she's gonna put someone in a bind because she said something stupid like that about me!" I laugh and give Christina a good luck look. It takes her a second to realize what I meant. Then she's running over wide eyed, begging for Tris not to do anything too bad to her. "Please, Please Tris don't do anything. I just wanted them to earn respect for you! I swear! Four said there's no way she can pull that off, and the word vomit just began and-"Tris cuts her off.

"Christina, slow down, I was never going to do anything really bad like I did to that bitch we saw at the restaurant, but I was planning to get you back next time we play Candor or Dauntless. But if you don't want a dare too weird or embarrassing or a truth to disgusting or embarrassing I suggest you buy me lunch." "I'm lucky I brought $40 dollars today. I figured the word vomit would come." Cristina replies in a lucky/thankful/I fucked up voice. I look at Tris with wide eyes after Christina walked away. "Don't worry I'm ain't gonna do anything to her. I just forgot money for lunch or to pack a lunch. I knew the word vomit was going to come as soon as I walked away to go do the things I needed to get done. Christina did know that braggen she was doing was going to come out at some point before lunch so she brought $40 bucks for us to share between our lunch." "How much food can you consume? Your so…tiny!" I see the look on her face, and she seems pissed off. Shit, I don't think I should have said that.

Chapter 2

Tris P.O.V

Did he, just call, me tiny? Oh, he's going to pay. "Did you just call me tiny?" "Um..." Got Dammit! I was 'bout to curse him off Christina breaks us up before I can go into Tris mode. Witch annoyed me more than Caleb and his nerdy friends constantly talking 'bout the Lord, our God knows what. "Dammit, Chris I was 'bout to go in Tris Mode! Why'd you stop me?" "I didn't want you to scare the poor boy! Don't you remember the last time you went into Tris Mode?" I do remember. I scared this kid one of my track meet so bad he pissed himself. It was funnier than funny! That was right before the race started. Then I proved him wrong after I got 1st when he said there was no way I could make it. "Well, I guess you're right. I don't want to embarrass him like I did to that kid at the track meet." "What did she do?" Four asks butting into Christina's approach to calm me down. "He told her there was no way she could win the race and called her tiny. This caused her to go into Tris mode, and she cursed him off, it scared him so bad he pissed himself! So next time think before you call her something, please I won't be able to stop her every time. You're just lucky I was able to calm her down this time. I just don't know about the next." The bell rings and we all take our seats and class starts. I don't really pay attention. I'm too busy going over what I would've said to Fourr if Christina hadn't stopped me while drawing in my notebook. I

The group is standing in front of me looking at me like I'm a donkey on steroids. "Tris, Tris" I don't hear what they're sayin. I just see their mouths moving. Well, that is until I feel something cold down my back. "Shit! Who the hell did that?" They all point towards Zeke. I walk up to him, stand on the desk right next to him, grab his shirt collar, and lift him up off the ground and say, "You ever do that to me again, I'll beat your sorry ass!" When I put him down he's as pale as the powdered sugar on a funnel cake. "Was that Tris mode, Chris?" Four ask wide eyed. "No, that was just plain anger, I think." Chris responds. They all look at me. "What can't a girl be strong, or smart, or act like a boy? By the way, Zeke, wasn't going to beat your ass. I just wanted to experiment with that trick and mess with ya for thinkin my truck was for a guy" "But that was Uriah who said that. All I did was call you bad ass!" "Sorry for scaring ya Zeke, Uriah should've been the one I scared!" Uriah looks up and mouths thank you. "Don't think I'm finished with you yet Uriah! Who knows what I'll do to ya!" I say with an evil grin. His eyes widen. "But your just so sm-"Lynn begins but is cut off by Christina yellin "Don't call her that or your all gonna witness Tris mode! Four already called her that, and almost set her off! I think she scared enough people today" "Hey, why'd y'all put ice down my shirt?" I ask completely confused. "Class ended and when the bell rung and you just sat there staring off in to space. We had to do something" Christina says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Shit what is the time?" I ask pissed at myself for letting my mind drift that far. "2 minutes to 8 why?" Zeke asked the stupid question. "We're still at school! I need to get to….." I look down at my schedule, "Music in two minutes who's following?" They all look down at their schedules and say me in union. "Let's see if you can keep up?" I say with a smirk and start running out the door. I get there with 1 ½ minutes left. 30 seconds, not my best. While I wait for the others I look at my schedule. I have English-Mr. Lamar, Music-Tori Wu, Art-Tori Wu, Math-Mrs. Mills, Science-Mrs. Mathews, Lunch, Reading-Mrs. Evelyn, History-Mr. Shawn, and Gym-Coach Amar. Tori Wu sounds real familiar. I just can't put my finger on it. And I think Mrs. Mills is Aunt Jenny. I know for sure Coach Amar is my cousin. I'll just have to wait and see. While I wait I might as well draw in my note book. I'm trying to finish a picture of my favorite spot back home in Louisiana when I hear a voice behind me that catches me off guard. "What you working on?" the voice belongs to Four. "Crap, Four, what the hell? You fricken scared me. When did you get here?" "Not long ago. I thought I would apologized for calling you that name. So, Sorry about that and just scaring you. It's just you surprised us all from what you're capable of. I mean getting to class in 2 minutes along with all that stuff you had to get done is amazing. Not to mention, you picked Zeke up off the ground with one hand and scared the crap out of him! You've gotten so many awards according to Chris, and you basically said you couldn't name all of your talents. What are you drawing?" I stare at him in awe. He apologized. No one has apologized to me since I was 6 almost 7. I finally answer his question. "It's a picture of my favorite spot back home in Louisiana. That was the spot I would go and think or grieve. It was my sacred place. It always was until you know we moved." "Wow, you're really good at drawing. Is there anything you aren't good at?" "I don't know. I mean we're all so young we have our whole lives a head of us. You ain't gonna know until you've witnessed what you cain't do."

The rest of the group walks in just before the teacher comes in. Now I know why Tori Wu sounded so familiar. This Tori is my cousin. "Tori!" I yell at her she turn and smiles. "Tris I didn't know you had music, but I did assume you had art with me." "Wait you two know each other?" Uriah ask us. "Yeah, we're actually related. We ain't got no other excuse." "Wait is this the cousin you said is an amazing singer?" Will ask Tori. "Yep, she's actually a better singer than I am. Tris why don't you come sing something for us?" "Alright, but I'm ain't as amazing as you said." I reply in an aggravated tone. I hate when she does this. "Yeah you are! You can sing, play the guitar, the violin, banjo, cello, upright bass, drums, saxophone, and trumpet, wash board, accordion, bass, piano, keyboard, electric guitar, French horn, buckets, and tuba! You write your own songs too!" "Fine if you say so. Do y'all want an original or already written one?" I say finally giving in after Tori freaking told them most of my musical talents. "Original!" Tori answers for them. "Okay this one called Girl in a Country Song." I take the guitar and start strumming.

Well, I wish I had some shoes on my two bare feet

And it's getting kinda cold in these painted-on, cut-off jeans

I hate the way this bikini top cafes do, I really have to wear it all day?

Yeah, baby

I hear you over there on your tailgate whistling

Saying "Hey, girl," but you know I ain't listening

'Cause I got a name, and to you it ain't pretty little thing, hottie, or baby

Yeah, it's drivin' me red, red, red, red, red, red, redneck crazy

Bein' the girl in a country song

How in the world did it go so wrong?

Like all we're good for is lookin' good for you and your friends on the weekend

Nothin' more

We used to get a little respect, now we're lucky if we even get

To climb up in your truck, keep our mouths shut and ride a long

And be the girl in a country song

Well shakin' my money make ain't ever made me a dime

And there ain't no sugar for you in this shaker of mine

Tell me one more time you gotta get you some of that

Sure I'll slide on over but you gonna get slapped, ha

These days it ain't easy being that girl in a country song

How in the world did it go so wrong?

Like all we're good for is lookin' good for you and your friends on the weekend

Nothin more

We used to get a little respect now we're lucky if we even get

To climb up in you truck, keep our mouths shut and ride along

And be the girl in a country song

Yep, yep, yeah baby

Aw naw, Conway and George Strait never did it this way back in the old days

Aw y'all we ain't a cliché, that ain't no way to treat a lady

Like a girl in a country song

How in the world did it go so wrong?

Like all we're good for is lookin' good for you and your friends on the weekend

Nothin' more

We used to get a little respect now we're lucky if we even get

To climb up in your truck, keep our mouths shut and ride along,

Down some old dirt road we don't even wanna to be on

And be the girl in a country song

Yeah, baby

I ain't you tan-legged Juliet

Can I put on some real cloths now?

Aw, naw

When the song is over they look at me like I'm a jack-rabbit on steroids. When they don't respond, I walk over to my bag and pull out a duck call and blow as hard as I can. They all jump out of their gazes while Uriah yells, "GIANT DUCK ATTACK! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! AHHHHH!" We all burst out laughing. "Man, Uriah you do know that Giant Ducks don't exist!" Will manages to get out. "It was a duck call, Uriah! I thought yuppies would at least know what a duck call is…Tori did you get Uriah screaming on camera?" I ask my evil cousin. Tori holds up, surprisingly, my phone that I am just figuring out how to use right, and a wicked smile. Oh crap, this will be bad. "What the hell are you gonna do, Tori? You know I hardly know how to use that thing. Plus I just wanted the video…..oh no you ain't gonna put that online are you?" "Of course not! I'm just going to send it to my phone and show the family." Tori tell us with the wicked smile still on her face. "Oh crap, Tori! Come on you know that I don't need that! Half the family still teases my for the so-called nickname everyone seems to call me!" I yell at her hoping she won't say it. "You mean p-"-Tori "Don't you dare say it! I hate that name more than I hate Beatrice! And I swear to God if you call me that it will be the last word you say!" I say with venom dripping on my last few words. "PUMPKIN HEAD!" Tori yells out. I say calmly, "Hold it together Tris, I'm not going to explode. I won't go off." Then I yell, "Give me a chair that is broken or wobbles and give me a hall pass!" Uriah gives me a chair with a confused look and I practically force it into the wall in less than 5 minutes. I say, "Whichever one of y'all is the fastest and strongest better come with me!" "FOUR!" they all practically scream. With that I walk away to grab my tennis shoes and put them on. I take off my button up to leave my plain black tee shirt. And walk out the door.

Four P.O.V.

I stare in awe at the chair that is stuck in the wall. She tells us, "Whichever one of y'all is the fastest and strongest better come with me!" everyone basically screams my name. Crap I think this will be bad. "Wait, you know where she's going?" All I get is a nod from Tori who stays silent. I turn to Tris and see she now wears sneakers and took off her button up. She starts to walk out the door when Tori says "Four, you better follow her." I walk out after her with nervousness. Tris seems to know where she's going because she leads us out the Gym and towards the running track around the football field. She stretches a little and then takes off. Wow she's fast! When she is about to pass me up I start the timer on my phone. I want to see how long it takes her to get back to that same point. The second her feet hit the ground at that point I stop the timer only to see it took her 2 minutes to go around the whole track. She's wearing blue jeans, how is that even possible?

When we only have about 10 minutes until art starts, she's run 646 laps and counting. I yell out to her "Art is gonna start you need to stop running now!" "This is why I asked about speed and strength a while ago. I need you to basically tackle me on to the football field…..Don't worry, you won't hurt me. That is the one way you can stop me from running without hurting me! When I get about mid-way on the track start running, and from there you should be able to do the rest." Tris yells back at me. Man, that girl got some lungs.

I do as she told me. When I'm in tackle position I jump for it and BAMB! She stops running mainly because I tackled her and am on top of her. She doesn't seem out of breath or tired or like she's about to pass out. Especially since she never took one break. "How the hell did you do that?" I ask amazed. "What?" She replies sounding confused. "Run all those laps without out running out of breath, getting tired, pass out, vomit, or take a break?" I ask her. She smiles and blushes. That's when I realize I'm still on top of her. I mumble sorry and get off of her. Then she finally answers my question. "I don't know. I've always been able to do that. And thanks for stopping me. Do they have any GYM's around here or punching bags or something?" "Welcome. Yeah they got one on 36 Miller Rd. We need to head off to art." I say trying to make sure I don't do anything stupid. "I saw you take out your phone, did you time me?" Tris asks me with many expressions in her voice. I smile a little. "Yeah, it only took you 2 minutes to go around the track." "Crap! Not my best I usually get 'bout 46 seconds! Stupid jeans!" She yells out. I stare in awe. We walk in silence until she mumbles, "Thank God I've got art next. That's one of the only other things that can calm me down other than running." I just nod my head.

Tris P.O.V

When we arrive at art Tori apologized to me. I still wanted to break somethin but decided to wait until I got home so I could do that to my punching bag. "Today I want you to draw a tattoo you want in the future." Tori says starting off class. "But Tori you know I already got like 6." I complain. The rest of the class gives me looks. One boy I thinks name is Peter says, "There is no way you have tattoos. You're defiantly not tough enough to get one without wailing in pain." "Peter, I would take that back now if I was you." Four says. "Yeah, she's stronger than you think." Uriah says with a hint of fear in his voice. "She picked me off the ground with one hand. Without breaking a sweat." Zeke says still amazed. "See that chair in the wall, she put that there in under 5 minutes." Will says with Chris, Lynn, Mar, and Shauna all nod their head along to agree. I smile at all my friends. I tell Tori, "You better take it out the wall before we get in trouble. You know since I put it there, and you didn't stop me." Then I turn back to Peter. "Yeah right. Stop trying to cover for her. There's no way she put the chair in the wall and can take it out." "That's it!" I yell walk towards my bag, and pull out a rope. Chris sees me and starts to video. I run up to Peter and hog tie him, hang him from the ceiling, and say "I've done worse than this." I look at him a little bit closer then I remember him. I smile a wide wicked smile. "I think you remember me now. I'm the little girl that made you piss your pants at that track meet. Oh and I have proof that I've got tattoos and can take the chair out the wall and can lift Zeke off the floor." I pull up my shirt to where my side shows. I show them one on my back, side, right and left shoulders, one on my collar bone, and the one on my left foot. "I got a purple and gold flower blossoming right here, got that one when I was 13, the hands and flames on my shoulders were my first, got those at 11, A cross on my back, got that one when I graduated from SIS at age 14, The 3 ravens 'bout 3 weeks ago, and the one on my left foot says Pain is just a four letter word. I got that one after I got 6 teeth pulled for braces in the summer before 6th grade. And Peter if you still don't believe I can take it. I'll show you now. That is if Tori got her gun ready. I've been needing to get "Live, Love, Life at St. Ignatius School" on the inside of my left wrist." "Go ahead I bet you $50 bucks you won't last 5 minutes without the numbing." Peter says still hanging from the ceiling. "You're on. Tori you got your gun?" I ask hopefully. "Yeah, you know I never leave the house without it. What color you want it?" She asks pulling the gun and some colors out. "SIS's school colors." I reply. "Black and Red it is." Tori replies with a little sarcasm in her voice.

The tattoo hardly hurt to put on. The whole time I had shown no sign of pain. I let Peter down from the hog tie. He falls to the ground with a thump. I say, "Pay up!" very harshly. He grumbles and takes out $50 dollars and hand it to me. "Pleaser doin' business with cha." I say with a smile. As I turn away I put my hand up to stop a punch from hitting me in the back of my head. "Peter you can't fool me. I may not be from round here, but that don't mean I ain't got the smarts to protect myself. When you grow up in my family you at least know how to block a punch and throw a right hook." As soon as the last word leaves my mouth I right hook him in the jaw knocking him out cold for 'bout a minute. Everyone looks at me in awe. "Don't judge a book by its cover."

When Peter woke up he didn't know where he was or what happened or why he was missing $50 dollars. After Chris showed him the video and explained what had happened he turned bright red.

By the time class was over I'd finished my picture of my favorite spot back home in Louisiana. Math and Science flew by fast. All they taught me was stuff I already knew. Mrs. Mills was Aunt Jenny.

After me and Chris walk towards her locker to get her money for lunch, we go to the Cafeteria and get in line. We pay and sit down. They all look at my plate in awe. I grabbed a burger, salad, apple, fries, a water, and a huge piece of dauntless cake. "What! Can't I eat how I like?" I notice Uriah got the same size cake piece as me. "Hey, Uriah, want to see who can eat their cake faster? You or me." I challenge him. "YOUR ON!" He yells at the top of his lungs. "Okay, Four will judge the time and who finishes first. On his count we go." Uriah nods. When Fourr says go my cake is gone in 10 seconds. "Done!" I yell out. Uriah is still trying to shove it down his throat but has an epic fail. I pick up my burger and take a bite. It's not the same kind of meat I'm used to. They look at me like I'm crazy. "How are you still eating?" Will asks with wide eyes. I shrug "My family has always had big appetite, it runs in the family I guess. Oh that reminds me, my family's having a BBQ Friday, and you guys are invited. It's my way of making it up to y'all for scaring the crap out of most of y'all. We're going fishing, swimming, shooting at the range upstairs, we'll be playin a lot of sports to, and we're going frogging. I'm cooking homemade dauntless cake from scratch and pie. I'll be fryin fish and chicken too." That got all the guys listening. "I'm in!" they all practically yell! By now I'm finished with my burger, cake, salad, apple, and fries. Then I chug the water down. "Bring a lot of extra cloths cause a lot of my old friends and family that's back home in Louisiana are coming, and knowing them there will be pranks. You guys are welcome to stay the night if y'all want. Trust me we have the room." I say with excitement. "Wait where do you live?" Will asks. He must have been an Erudite a one time. "The last house down 46 Cajun Rd. It's the huge one." I say with a weird voice tone. "You mean the big ass huge one that was for sale for like ½ a million dollars?" Uriah asks. I nod. "Yeah that's it. We're kinda sorta rich. My mamma is Natalie Prior famous fashion designer/author, and my daddy is Andrew Prior famous soccer coach/movie script writer. I never really liked being rich. Always having someone doing everything for you just bothers me. I was raised to where if you wanted something you did it yourself, and it happened by hard work. That was before we actually became rich." I try to change the subject. "We're gonna play Candor or Dauntless Country Style or normal even though normal doesn't exactly describe some of my friends or family. Anybody got any game suggestions?" "Never have I" Will suggested "Confession"-Lynn "Wed, Bed, or Dead"-Marlene "Thank y'all so much. Those games go perfect with my family! They're always really funny when we play!" "How do you play Candor or Dauntless Country style?" Zeke asks with curiosity. Yay, it worked! "Most country people from Louisiana are Christian so we don't do strip instead we shoot a gun at a target that has the most painful kick or dislocate a bone in our body then relocate it. Let me tell you I rarely give up a dare." I tell them since it's true. Zeke gets an evil grin on his face and says "I dare you to dislocate your shoulders and knees then relocate them right now and you're not allowed to go to the hospital to relocate them." "That's easier than picking you up and you're extremely light, Zeke get some muscle or something!" I say and get to work. I dislocate my shoulders and knees while standing up and hold it like that for 'bout 20 seconds. Then I relocate them all without shedding a tear or showing signs of pain. Their jaws drop as I sit down. "Hello! Earth to yuppies!" when they don't answer again I grab my duck call and yell "Everyone cover your ears unless you want them to be blown out!" Almost everyone covers their ears. Of course Peter and his minions don't and a few of the football players don't. I blow the duck call of course Uriah yells "GIANT DUCK ATTACK! RUN YOUR LIVES! AHHHHH!" once again. Everyone in the cafeteria just looks at him like he grew another head then go back to eating. I look over at the people who didn't cover their ears. They are rolling on the ground holding their ears saying stuff like 'ow-ow-ow-ow-ow' and 'nurse, get a nurse' while I laugh at them.

I get bored so when Chris isn't payin attention I take her cake and hide it. She starts to freak out. "WHO THE HELL TOOK MY CAKE! COME OUT AND FACE ME IDIOT! YOU TOUGH ENOUGH TO TAKE SOMEONE'S DAUNTLESS CAKE, BUT LET ME TELL YOU, YOU AIN'T GONNA GET AWAY WITH MY CAKE WITHOUT A FIGHT! SHOW YOURSELF ASS HOLE!" I laugh and tap her shoulder. She turns around to a face full of her cake. "WHAT THE HELL TRIS!" I reply with a smirk, "Well the ass hole who took your cake happens to be your best friend and ME! And to answer 'what the hell Tris' I just returned your cake I took. Besides how long has it been since you ate my home made dauntless cake?" "A while, why?" Chris says while wiping cake off of her face. "After I hid your cake I took a tiny piece and thought my home made dauntless cake is better witch it is, and I'm baking some Thursday night and am bringing the whole dauntless cake Friday. Trust me its way better than the one over here."

PAGE BREAK FRIDAY MORNING PAGE BREAK FRIDAY MORNING

I wake up at 7 am for once. I decide on wearing my blue jean shorts I made, my black LSU tee-shirt that has Tigers in purple and gold on it, my new running shoes, and of course my black hat. I run down stairs grab me and Chris' Starbucks, my camo bag, the Dauntless Cake I made last night, and put all that in my truck. I grab the guys and we head off to school with me raping to Eminem silently.

When I pull in the parking lot Chris comes running to me yelling "DID YOU BRING IT, DID YOU, DID YOU!" She is being followed by all of our friends. When everyone gets there everyone is panting like crazy except Four. "Yes, I brought it. Y'all ready to taste the best Dauntless Cake ever?" They all nod like there's no tomorrow. I cut them each a piece. "Do y'all like it?" I ask nervously. "No, we don't like it….we LOVE it! Damn Tris you've got to be the best baker I know!" Uriah says with a face full of cake. "Thanks, y'all! And don't eat it all if y'all want some more at lunch! Don't forget about the party today after school, there will be more cake. Don't dress nice. I mean it! This will be the messiest party y'all will ever go to!" I tell them. That's when I notice a football hurling towards the back of my head. "Tristin, Kye y'all are gonna pay!" I turn around and run towards my idiotic brothers with the group trying to keep up with me. When I get there I say "Okay, what the hell guys!" "Tristin needed you for something." Kye says sounding innocent. I look at Tristin "Tori told us you put the Chair in the wall. We believed it, but my friend Zayne said there is no way your tiny sister could do that, so I told him about you knocking out that 20 year old when you 12, being the strongest football player at our old school, all your tattoos, and you knockin that Peter guy out cold on the first day . But he still won't believe me so I need you to demonstrate your strength for him, but no blood, breaking his bones, or coma's okay" I take a deep breath and say "Fine, but I can't say I won't knock him out!" "Zayne, come meet my devil of a sister!" As Zayne makes his way over my friends finally got their ass over here with me. "Who is this?" Chris asked me "These lunatics who always seem to get me in trouble are only 2 of my brothers. The blond is Kye and the brown is Tristin." "YOU HAVE 3 BROTHERS, I THOUGHT CALEB WAS YOUR ONLY BROTHER! WHAT THE HELL TRIS!" "No, I don't have 3 brothers, I have 5. The ones in school are quadruplets. 2 are in the erudite section and 2 are in dauntless with me. Of course I'm the oldest, then Xander, Tristin, Kye, and Caleb. I have one older step-brother named Eric who is 23. And will you please let me explain the rest of this to you later I have a 15 year old to scare. I'll give you some more Dauntless Cake." "Okay, wait did you say you're gonna scare a kid, Tris?" Chris says sounding suspicious. "You made Dauntless Cake and didn't tell us!" Kye shouts at me. "Yes to both of you. I am gonna scare a kid and I did make Dauntless Cake and didn't tell y'all. I had to make sure I had some left. They had to try it okay, and remember I'm baking 20 huge ones for the party this afternoon." Then the kid they called Zayne had made it over. "So you're the kid that doubts my strength?" I say sounding bored. "You must be the tiny girl that's supposed to scare me!" He spits. "Chris go grab me my bag, NOW!" I say trying to control my temper. "Oh you're gonna put some make up on or do your nails or pull a blow-dryer on me. I'm so scared!" He says sarcastically. "Dude I would take that back now" Kye says sounding a little scared. "Yeah, don't make her angrier. None of us can control her!" Tristin says in a factual tone. "The first day she hog tied a kid to the ceiling, then got another tattoo without numbing the area first, then let the kid down. He went to swing a left hook at Tris while her back was turned, but she caught his fist and gave him a right hook that knocked him out." Will says with his a little bit of an Australian accent mixed in with his voice that I just noticed. "She made that same guy piss himself at a track meet he was so scared." Four finishes. Once again I smiled at my friends for sticking up for me. Then I heard Chris saying, "Tris how….the hell…..do you…carry this…..thing, is it filled with bricks!?" "No, I don't keep bricks in there. All that's in there is 2 text books, 4 books, some wood for an art project Tori needs, don't worry there's only like 4 planks in there the rest is in my truck, my schedule, and lunch money. I just need 2 planks of wood." I grab them and say to Zayne, "We'll see who's stronger, and who should be afraid of who. You see the planks of wood are 8 inches thick. We're gonna have a contest, witch ever one of us breaks a board using our hands only, will win. Fourr will you judge again, please?" Four nods yes. "Okay, fine but I doubt you can even break a pencil." Zayne says. I clutch my board so tight it's gonna leave finger prints engraved in it. "Alright, on your go, Four." As soon as he says go my board is in half. I see Zayne struggling to break it. I sigh and take the board from him and snap it without breaking a sweat. "This was rigged there is no way a small, tiny, puny little girl like you could've one that!" he spits out at me. As soon as the words leave his mouth, my hand is crushing his wrist, turning his arm behind his back curving it into his right shoulder blade. I squeeze tighter and twist his wrist. "Okay, get this into that thick skull of yours. I'm may seem weak, small, and I may be a girl, but I will always be the strongest person you know. And I don't cheat. A cheater never wins. If you think that all this is rigged, and challenge me again, I swear you will end up in the hospital. Your bones, to me, are easier to break than a twig." I say quietly with venom dripping off every word. I release him. I can tell his wrist is probably sprained, and there will be a bruise from me clutching it so hard. Whoops. "Tris, you need to stop doing stuff like that." Chris says in her motherly voice she uses when I go into some kind of anger mode. "But he dissevered it. He called me small, tiny, weak, and acted as if I the worst I could do was throw a sloppy punch, and besides I did better this time. There was no blood, breaking of bones, or comas." I say defending myself. "Wait, you've put someone in a coma before?" Will asks me with a scared look in his eyes. "Yeah, but it's a long story and we need to get to class. I'll tell y'all at the party." I was secretly hoping they would forget. I hate telling that story.

PRAGE BREAK TIME SKIP MUSIC STILL TRIS' POINT OF VEIW

When we all get to music Tori tells us, "Monday we will have a singing competition, you will be in groups. Although I already chose the groups so suck it up. And sorry Tris, but you and your partner are being forced to use an original song. It must a new a song, and I'll know if it's new or not because I have every original song you've ever sang and/or recorded." "You fricken suck, Tori. Why do I have to write a new song? All my other ones are good." I ask in a whiny voice. "Because I have a feeling you would just pull up a song you hadn't sang in a while. I want a new one. You're amazing at writing songs, so I'm forcing you!" Tori tells me getting a little aggravated, and we all don't want to get on her bad side. That is if they've seen it. "Fine! By the way you're gonna be 2 boards short with the art project. I kinda used them to scare one of Tristin's friends. He was doubting me, calling me small, and basically girly. And before you ask, no he didn't get sent to the hospital. There was no blood, breaking of bones, or comas. But I think I did sprain his wrist." I say. Tori looks to all my friends, they nod their head to tell her I'm not lying. "Thank God! Your mother would kill me if it involved any of that. And you probably did sprain his hand….Anyways the partners are Christina and Will, Shauna and Zeke, Uriah and Marlene, and finally Tris and Four. And Tris I have a surprise for you. Think of her as your birthday present." My face lights up as I say, "Tori you got her to come to my party. How? I thought she was in Georgia." "Yes, she's coming to the party, and that not important right now. As long as she's here is what's important." I'm confused. "What do you mean?" She smiles and pulls back the curtain, and there I see standing my cousin, Pink! I run up and hug her. "Pink you're here! I missed you so much. I thought you couldn't come." She laughs and says, "I missed you to Bea. And all Tori had to do is convince my manager to let me come. I don't know what she did, but it worked. Before you ask I'm staying for a month and I'm gonna perform at the party. I can't wait to hear your new song. I might have to steal it from you if it's good enough." "Okay, what the hell is going on, and how do you know Pink, Tris?" Uriah asks me still shocked. "Um….We're related. She's Tori's older sister." I try to explain. Thankful Pink helps me out. "Tris helped me write Try, So What, and she wrote Raise Your Glass. She's got herself one hell of a talent." "Oh Crap, Fourr come on we need to get started now. And before you ask why I already have an idea, figuring out the music, and finding the right beat is harder than you think. Do you play any instruments?" I'm lucky I already have a song that is written. I just need to figure the beat and how to make it even more into a duet.

FOUR'S P.O.V.

When we all enter music Tori tells us, "Monday we will have a singing competition, you will be in groups. Although I already chose the groups, so suck it up. And sorry Tris and her partner, but you two are being forced to use an original song. It must a new a song, and I'll know if it's new or not because I have every original song you've ever sang recorded." Tori tell us, but directing most of it at Tris. I hope it get to be with Tris because she is amazing in every way and I want to know more about her. "You fricken suck, Tori. Why do I have to write a new song? All my other ones are good." Tris ask Tori in a whining voice. "Because I have a feeling you would just pull up a song you hadn't sang in a while. I want a new one. You're amazing at writing songs, so I'm forcing you!" Tori tells her getting a little aggravated. "Fine! By the way you're gonna be 2 boards short with the art project. I kinda used them to scare one of Tristin's friends. He was doubting me, calling me small, and basically girly. And before you ask, no he didn't get sent to the hospital. There was no blood, breaking of bones, or comas. But I think I did sprain his wrist." Tris tells her. Tori looks at us to see if she's lying, but we all nod her head yes with the 'she's telling the truth look' on our faces. "Thank God! Your mother would kill me if it involved any of that. And you probably did sprain his hand….Anyways the partners are Christina and Will, Shauna and Zeke, Uriah and Marlene, and finally Tris and Four. And Tris I have a surprise for you. Think of her as your birthday present" I see Tris' face light up as soon as she hear this. "Tori you got her to come to my party. How? I thought she was in Georgia." "Yes, she's coming to the party, and that not important right now. As long as she's here is what's important." Tris looks as confused as everyone else. "What do you mean?" Tori smiles and pulls back the curtain, and there we see standing on the stage Pink! Pink! The famous singer Pink. Someone explain this to me. "Pink you're here! I missed you so much. I thought you couldn't come." She laughs and says, "I missed you to Bea. And all Tori had to do is convince my manager to let me come. I don't know what she did, but it worked. Before you ask I'm staying for a month and I'm gonna perform at the party. I can't wait to hear your new song. I might have to steal it from you if it's good enough." "Okay, what the hell is going on, and how do you know Pink, Tris?" Uriah asks her still shocked. "Um….We're related. She's Tori's older sister." I am even more shocked than before. "One of my songs Tris wrote. It think it was Try." "Oh Crap, Fourr come on we need to get started now. And before you ask why I already have an idea, figuring out the music, and finding the right beat is harder than you think. Do you play any instruments?" She yells at me running over. I manage to remember to breath. She is amazing. How the hell are we going to finish all of that by Monday? We'll figure it out. "Well, I play the drums and Guitar. What's your idea?" she responds quickly with, "Well the song is already written, but I still have to figure out the beat. It's called Just Give Me a Reason. Look here are the lyrics. Do you have any ideas on how to make it sound even more like a duet?" I read through the lyrics. They're amazing. It's like they tell a story. It's like no like any of the other songs she sang when Tori forced her to sing. "Well, I defiantly know we could sing the chorus together. You can sing the first verse, I'll sing second verse, and we could work on the third part together. We can do each other's echoes. Tori and Pink are right, you are one hell of a song writer." She blushes. God she's adorable when she does blush. Stop it Fourr, you need to focus. I tell myself. Wait did I just call her adorable? I hardly know her, I can't be saying stuff like that, can I? "Thanks and that is actually a great idea. Okay today after school follow me to over to my house, so we can work on the music before the party starts. And hopefully get that done. I already know which instruments I want to use and the beat, but I still don't know how they will sound." Without thinking I say, "Everything you sing or say sounds good." She and I end up blushing. The Bell rings and we pull out our stuff for art.

After all the other kids show up Tori says, "Since Tris had an episode this morning, I won't be assigning y'all a project because we don't have enough planks of wood with us for the project. Do any kind of art desired." I silently laugh at the rest of the students because they are all gawping at Pink. I look next to me and see Tris flipping to the page where she drew the tree. She takes out one of the two planks of wood that are left on her bag. She waves Tori over and ask "Can I do what the project we were supposed to be doing right now? I'm the one who gave you the idea and I need something to remind me of home." "Fine, but don't catch any fires. Let me grab the medal rods and remember when they start to turn back to a gray color put them back on the heater thing." Tori tells Tris with a suspicious look. She must think Tris is going to prank someone.

When Tori gets back she tells Tris, "Don't burn anyone!" "I make no promises." Tris tells Tori with a smug smile and walks back over to Pink and tells her something. "Hey Bea, can I put some of your songs on while y'all work?" Pink asks Tris. "Sure, but if you put on one you stole from me you better tell them. Man you stole a lot of my songs come to think of it." "Shit, your right! Although, look at what you did for me!" Pinks says back to Tris just to annoy her. "Fuck you!" Tris yells out her. I hear a course of gasp go through the classroom. "Love you to, cuz!" Pink yell back, while Tris gives her the middle finger with a snug look on her face. "Right back at ya, Tris!" Pink says doing the same thing to Tris. Once that's over and they have her music playing she reaches into her bag and pulls out welding gloves "What are those for?" I question a little worried. I am relieved when she laughs and says "I'm gonna be burning lines into wood, and the things I'm using are as hot as the sparks that are made when you weld." "Oh, still be careful. I don't want to be burned." She nods her head okay. Tris starts to work silently singing along to the music.

She finishes just before the bell rings. We all head off to Math. It was boring as hell. When I looked over at Tris, and she already had all the problems done that were on the board when they were only put up 5 minutes before. I hear her mutter, "This is basic math, who doesn't know how to do this?" Apparently Mrs. Mills heard her and says, "What was that Tris?" Tris says, "Oh, you know, it's just…you know I've know how to do this since the beginning of 6th grade! You should remember Aunt Jenny! Morgan and I were both in Math honors! We freaking skipped a whole text book! We were basically doing 7th grade math in 6th grade!" Mrs. Mills thinks this over. "Fine, if you remember how to do this come do the first problem on the board, NOW!" I look at the problem on the board: (9x75) + (4xc4) If c=7. I hardly understand how to do that. She walks up to the board, grabs a dry-erase marker, and starts the problem. She writes down a whole lot of numbers, and goes so fast I have trouble following as she's working out the problems. "Your answers is 151,746! Come on give me a harder one Mills!" Tris practically yells. So Mrs. Mills goes to her desk, takes out a sheet of lose leaf paper, and writes some long problem down for Tris. "Ah, that's better. This one will be tougher, but I can manage!" Tris says.

Chapter 3

Tris P.O.V.

As we are heading off to science Chris asks me, "What was that in math, you know, when you were smiling like an idiot and couldn't keep still? And you challenged the teacher and made her give you a freaking hard as hell problem! You even solved the hardest problem on the board." Crap they are on to me. Why did I do that in Math? Why?! The truth is I'm a lot of things. A nerd being one of them. "Well, y'all are gonna figure it out anyways, so I'ma just tell y'all." The look at me expectantly. "I'm a nerd. I love school, reading, history, science, and math. I have since 5th grade. I make straight A's and I would've taken all advance classes, but all the advance classes are for Erudite. But studying isn't my main priority, and I'm very reckless. I love to play sports, getting dirty, being loud, hunting animals, and I absolutely love weapons. So therefore I belong in Dauntless, more than Erudite." They look at me like I'm crazy. "Don't make me get the duck call again!" I say getting a little aggravated. That gets them to snap out of it. "Well, that explains a lot." Chris says with a light laugh. "Huh?" "That explains a lot, as in you get the same look as Will when class starts, or when he learns a new fact. He was Erudite." I just role my eyes. I look at everyone else and everyone is trying to hold in laughter except Four. "Go ahead laugh y'all asses off. I'll just go back to being the one kid who never fits in, no matter what she frickin does." I say and walk off to science. I feel tears in my eyes, but don't let them fall. I have to remember what Vonnie said, always be yourself no matter what people say. I walk into science and sit down in the back and take out my new book American Sniper. I read until someone taps on my shoulder. I look up to see Fourr standing there. "Are you alright?" I look at him. Why does he care? Mabey he likes me. No, why would I think something like that? Of course he doesn't like me. There is no way a guy like him would like a girl like me. "Yeah, I'm fine." I say even though I'm lying. He sits in the chair next to me. "You're lying. What you said before you stormed off was very untrue. Who the hell told you that?" I look at him. "No one. You see all my life I was the one kid who was constantly different. I am the girl who is tough, smart, hurt, damaged, different, mean, thoughtful, weird, corny, sarcastic, country, city, and strong. I've lost many people in my life that caused me to be like this. I don't frickin believe in best friends anymore because I lost my best friend when I was almost 5. And not lost like they moved away. Lost like they died. My grandmother, Vonnie, died in a car accident. The one person who understood me. And then I had to leave one of the few people who almost made me believe in best friends in Louisiana. I may seem tough but on the inside I'm more broken than the twin towers. All of those deaths made me a whole new person who doesn't even understand herself. No one ever understood me back in Louisiana, only because I was stuck with the same ass holes every year. That's one of the reasons we moved here. Mamma wanted me to have a fresh start. When I know all it will do is turn out the same as back home. All of that bull shit gave me that conclusion." Once I'm finish talking I didn't even realize the rest of the gang was standing there. With a look of pity. "I don't want y'all looks of fuckin pity!" I spit. Once I realize what I said I instantly regret it. "Y'all I'm sorry. I just got way up into it again. It happens when I talk about Vonnie. I didn't mean to be mean." Chris walks up to me and hugs me whispering, "It's alright I know how much you miss her. You were talking about Mikayla, right?" in my ear. When she pulls back I nod, and say "I do miss Vonnie a lot, Mikayla too." "Me too," is all Chris says. Everyone gives us a look that says who the hell are they? Chris looks at me for approval. I nod once I have head phones in and have the music up all the way. I watch their faces as she explains. They look sad. I don't want to watch, so I go back to reading my book. Until someone starts to tickle me. I laugh my ass off while yelling stop. When they don't I start to kick and punch. The tickling stops when I see Uriah holding his face. "Dude you're gonna have a black eye later. I told you to stop. And" I start off calmly and finish with, "WHY THE HELL WERE YOU FRICKIN TICKLING ME?" he continues to hold his eye. "We were trying to get your attention and you wouldn't budge so we had to take drastic measures. And I well they each paid me $5 bucks to get you to snap out of it." He's such a dumbass. "Uriah I want half of what they gave you. You're such a dumbass, you didn't see the headphones!? Since you were a dumbass you need to give me half of your profit. Which is 15 each. It would only be fair, since I was the one getting tickled" He makes an aggravated face, but hands me the money I made him pay. "Pleasure doin business wicha!" As soon as the last word leaves my mouth, Mrs. Mathews walks in. I smile so hard it might break my face. She may have a crappy personality, but that don't mean she can ruin school for me. "Okay class, for the next few weeks we will be studying Space!" Mrs. Mathews tells us. I hear many groans, but while people are groaning I'm trying to hide my excitement. I love learning 'bout space. I'm grinning like an idiot. "For those weeks you will be in a group for an experiment. I want everyone to make our solar system, our galaxy, a power point that explains the dangers outside of the world, and a poster board that includes facts, mysteries, etc. Since we are a class of 27, we will have 3 groups and within those groups are 9 people. Group A is Alex, Mat, Peter, Molly, Drew, Mira, Alexis, Jack, and Rachel, Group B is Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Renesseme, and Jacob, and Group C is Tristin, Uriah, Four, Marlene, Christina, Zeke, Tris, Will, and Lynn. Your projects are due in 2 weeks. November 20th. Good luck and you may begin." I am definitely gonna break my face if I keep smiling. "Okay, y'all are lucky, that y'all got me as a partner in this class because 1) I love space and 2) I'm full of facts when it comes to science. And before you ask, yes the Tristin in our group is my brother. Tristin and Kye both each take a class with me, and Xander and Caleb both take all advance Classes. All five of us are smarter than we put off. Oh and while we're working we might get interrupter by the 2 Erudite because they might need some help with homework. I just wanted to clear that out of the way." They look at me like I'm crazy. "That came out wrong, okay I have an idea." I say nervously. They still just look at me. "Crap." I mutter under my breath. They wake up. Are you frickin kidding me! I've blown duck calls as loud as I could, yet all I had to do is mutter. "Are you sure you don't belong in Erudite?" Marlene ask. "Yeah, I'm sure." My friends are so weird. "Well, are we gonna start or what?" Will exclaims. I take out a sheet a few sheets of lose leaf. "Okay, I need each of y'all to get something for me. Mar could you get me paint, Will you can find a few websites that will give us info, Uriah and Zeke find me rocks that look like asteroids, Tristin I need you to get my welding machine ready as soon as we get home, Lynn could you get some sledge hammers, Chris can you get me some sand that has a lot of grains in it, and me and Four will go get some scrap medal. Sounds good? Oh Uriah and Zeke the best place to find natural weathered rocks for the project will be in the ground or near large bodies of water. Unless you want to buy coral at a pet store, but the model would look much better if you got it natural." They all nod, but Uriah says, "Nah, we're good. We can go with the cheap stuff." I think for a moment. "If I give you back your $15 dollars and you along with Zeke can each have a huge piece of my home made Dauntless Cake, will you do it properly?" They nod their heads vigorously. Uriah extends a hand to seal off the deal. I shrug and say "You do know if your gonna seal off a deal with a hand shake your supposed to spit on your hand, right?" Uriah pouts but nods and spits on his hand. And extends it, while I do the same. We shake twice. As soon as I let go Uriah is wiping his hand on Zeke, while Zeke cringed away. The gestor looks familiar. It was something Aunt Hanna did to her husband after her and mom made a deal. "Uriah, Zeke, what's your mom's name? I mean her name before she married." They think for a moment before they say "Hanna Lonclos." My eyes go wide. "Does she have a sister named Natalie Lonclos?" They nod their heads with a confused look. "Crap!" I mutter and bring a hand to my fore head. They all have a questioning look on their faces. "This may seem creepy, but can I see a picture of y'all mom?" Zeke slowly nods. He pulls her picture up on his phone and hands it to me. I look at the picture. Shit! That's definitely her. "Uriah, Zeke don't freak out but your mom is my mom's…sister. I swear to God that's her! Bring your Mom to the party. So looks like I got 2 more dumb ass cousins." I say nervously with a little sarcasm on the end. There is a silence until Zeke decides to get talking. "Well that explains why mom got so excited when we told her Andrew and Natalie Prior's daughter was coming to our school." I laugh lightly at this. "So do y'all want to hear my plan for the project?" They all nod. "Okay, so for the model is what I need most of the medal for. The model will be old pieces of scrap medal that I will weld together. So what I plan on doing is putting a screw at the top of each planet, including the sun, and attach it to a brass rod. I will wire them to where they will be turning. I know I ain't the only good artist in here, so I figured Mar and Chris could help me sketch each planet out and paint them. I have an observation glass thing at home. We can lay out a black poster board, and hot glue the sand to it to create the galaxy. But I will still need a picture to determine where to paint each color to give it a natural looking detail. I need you, Will, to look on some websites so we can site the important information we find. The websites best to use are , , and , those are the best ones I know of. See I know a lot of facts, but the reason those are some of the best is because they are updated every week with new facts. Those will be used for the power point and poster. I know this will make me sound like at teacher but, do y'all have any questions?" Uriah's hand shoots up. "How much more bad ass can you get?" He smirks and acts all innocent. I smile. "Uriah, I am way more bad ass than you could imagine. I'm pretty sure you only asked that because you want a fighting lesson, am I right." His face turns red and he looks down. "Uriah, if you do want to take fighting lessons, I do offer them. I got my degree as a personal trainer when I was 14. They cost $15 a month, but since I'm most likely related to you and all of y'all are my friends I will only charge $10 a month, if anyone wants a trainer that is." I smile and say, "Now any questions about the project?" Lynn raises her hand. "Will we be able to finish it all in two weeks with the plan you have, and are you gonna act like a teacher the whole time?" I think it over a little bit then say, "Yes and no. Yes because we will be able to finish it, and no I won't act like a teacher the whole time." I smile so hard it hurts. "I'm so excited to do this project! I just can't help it. It has an effect on me, someone make it stop! My face hurts! Shit! I mumble the last bit hoping they won't hear it. "Tris, calm down you acting like the old you again! You're a ton of work to keep up with, it's starting to get confusing!" I look at where the voice is coming from. Turns out its Tristian. He knew I didn't want him to say that. "Dammit, Tristian! I didn't want them to know about that yet! Idiot! You better watch your back at the party. I know for a fact that there will be knife throwing. And I might just make you stand in front of the target and let me throw knives at you….blindfolded." I say with a grin and a little aggravation still in there. "It's a long story so it might want to wait until the party or tonight. And besides it's not important, so let's just drop it, okay?" Thank God they nod.

Chapter 4 Lunch

Four P.O.V.

I sit down with a burger, fries, cake, and a Coke. We talk for a while until Chris asks Tris, "Are you coming to Gym today?" I can't help but add, "Yeah, why weren't you there the past few days?" She seems to think for a moments then answers, "I'm coming today. Amar excused me for the past few days. Mamma needed some things done, but she was away on some business trip, so I had to take care of it. As usual. I swear to God, sometimes it feels like I'm the mother and she is the daughter. It's really aggregating!" We all give her weird looks. "What?" she says after calming down a little. "You called Coach Amar by his first name." Zeke says breaking the long silence. "So," Is the only word she uses to back up what she said not that long ago? "TRIS! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY LUNCH THIS TIME!?" A boy wearing Erudite blue with black rimmed glasses and seems to be pissed yells at her. She stands up and turns towards him. "Xander, what makes you think I did it alone? Of course Kye, Tristian, and Caleb helped. Do you think I am that stupid? If I remember correctly, it was you askin' for help with your homework last night, not me! To tell you what we did, Tristian and Kye ate your lunch for breakfast, while I made you a ham sandwich and used food coloring to make it look moldy, me and Caleb hacked your computer to make your desktop and screen saver to a picture of Susan in a bikini, she'll be a t the party so you might want to change that before she gets there, but wait I put on the parental controls on so only I know the password, and as of right now she's landing. If you want me to give you the password, you have to let me and Morgan use your lab to make certain gadgets anytime we want. That's the deal. Oh and I'll give you money to get some better looking lunch." I look over at who I am guessing is Xander. "Fine Tris you win this time only because I don't need to deal with a pissed of girl!" Tris laughs a little. "The password is our old address back in Louisiana, the one before we moved." She yells before walking over to him and handing him his money, then runs back over to our table to sit down. "Thanks you bitch" Xander yells at Tris with a smile. "Welcome, fucker!" she screeches back. No one seems to move from their trance of what happened. "Thanks you worth less bothers of mine who helped me and I will pay y'all after school!" Apparently that's all Tris has to say. Although when she sits down she hand's Chis $20. We all look at her with an expecting look. "What? She helped me get Susan in a bikini! Which was really hard! I had to pay Chris for somehow convincing her to put it on!" I laugh a little, then start to wonder what Tris would look like in a bikini. Stop being a horny teenage boy, Fourr! I tell myself. The bell rings and we head off to Reading with my mother as the teacher. Thank God, she refers to herself as Mrs. Evelyn or someone would figure out we're related.

When we get there I look over at Tris only to see that she is trying not to scream in excitement. She must really like to read. She sits in the back for some reason. I decide to sit next to her, lean towards her and whisper, "If you keep smiling, you might break that pretty face of yours." I decided to take a chance with that one. Her smile turned into a grin, but this time she was so red it would put a tomato to shame.

As soon as Evelyn walked in her eyes scan the room looking at her students before saying, "We will be reading a book series for the next few weeks. It's one of my favorites might I add. Allie Condie's MATCHED book series. You will receive all 3 books today. I expect you to be finished with the series in 3 weeks." She passes the books out and it looks like Tris is about to explode with happiness. Once she finish passing them out she says, "You may begin!" I watch as Tris opens the book and starts to read. I really don't feel like reading so I text Zeke who is sitting a few tables away from us.

4-Did you see Tris' reaction when Evelyn said we're reading a book series and which book it was?

Zeke-Yeah I think she's gonna break her face if she keeps smiling

4- I agree, but I don't really mind it I like her smile

Zeke-You like her don't you the great four has emotions it's a MIRICAL!

4-Do not

Zeke-Do to

4-You know I'm not gonna argue yes I do like her but please don't tell anyone after all I am emotionless ;)

Zeke-Fine only because I know what everyone else will do lover boy

4-Thanks moron

Zeke-Any time

I decide to open my book and start reading because everyone has to anyway, so I might as well just do it. I take one more glance at Tris. God, she's already about a quarter into the book. I can't even describe her anymore. She's just amazing. The bell rings and she stands up packing her stuff in her bag without looking up from her book. "TRIS, GET YOUR DAMM NOSE OUT OF THAT BOOK BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELF! AGAIN!" Chris shouts at her. Tris looks up from her book and says, "Unum, I ain't gonna hurt myself!" then looks right back down at her book. "Yes you will" "No I ain't!" this goes on as we walk down the hall until we arrive at history. "I'm only putting my book away because we are in history, so now will you shut up, Chris! If I hurt myself I know how to take care of myself! After all I did grow up surrounded by boys!" That gets her to shut up. Tris' eyes soften as soon as she sees the look in Chris' eyes. "Sorry, you just got on my last nerve." "You could make it up by letting me take you shopping Saturday?!" Chris asks in a hopeful tone. "You are so lucky I am tired of arguing right now!" We walk in and Tris immediately turns towards Mr. Shawn and says, "Uncle Craig wanted to know if you were going to the party tonight. Are ya going?" he nods his head and begins the lesson. I don't really pay attention until he says, "I am partnering everyone up in groups of 2. Both of you will work on a research paper towards the war I am assigning you with. The groups are Will and Uriah- Civil War, Christina and Zeke-World War I, Tris and Four World War II…" I pretty much stop listening after that until I actually realize Tris is my partner. I mentally fist bump myself. Wait did he say WWII? Oh, crap he did. I know very little about WWII! I hope she's familiar with the topic. I zone back in when he says it's due. "This is due next Friday, and is worth a quarter of your final grade for the semester. Work hard and you may begin if you dare!" We laugh at the last comment. Tris walks over to me while writing something down. "I could tell by the look on your face that you have no experience on WWII what so ever so this weekend clear all your plans cause you are coming with me to Louisiana. We are gonna visit the WWII Museum. I will be your tour guide. And to be honest it's in New Orleans so be ready for a whole new culture to come your way!" She hands me the paper and I see a list of things I probably need to bring with me. "I need to bring these things with me?" she nods "And I'm not completely clueless on WWII!" She laughs and says in a daring voice, "Okay, then answer these questions. Who were the Nazis? Who leaded them? What brought American's like us into the war? Who were the Allies? If you can answer these correct I won't take you to the museum. Unless you actually want to go." I think for a long moment. I do defiantly want to go with her. I'll tell the truth. "To be honest we defiantly need to go because I only know that the Nazi's were the ones who wanted the Jews dead. So when can I get packing?" Her face lights up as I say that. "Well how about after the party. Everything you need is on the list. Sorry but in order to be there early enough we'll have to leave to head to the airport at 4:30 tomorrow morning." "Wait, aren't we all staying at your place after the party and a lot of your family are going to be there from Louisiana?" I ask her. "Crap! I completely forgot about that. How do you feel about missing school Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday next week? We can work on the project while we're there and we'll have Thursday off to put perfections on it and fly back. Sounds good?" She asks me a little nervous at the end. I think it over. Well Marcus is on a business trip for the month so I won't have to worry about a beating for missing school, and I would get to know Tris more. "Yeah, that sounds good. Where are we gonna stay?" she thinks a moment but then answers with, "New Orleans is about 2 hours from my old house. We could stay there or in a hotel in New Orleans. Whichever works for you? I know the area well in both places so it doesn't matter where we stay!" I think for a moment then come up with a solution. "We are going to see other places, not just the museum, right?" she nods, and I continue, "Then we should probably stay in a hotel in New Orleans. I'm really excited to see this new way of life!" She laughs a little. "To tell you New Orleans is about the most city you get out of Louisiana! Although you can't blame them that much, I mean that is the place where Jazz and Cajun music was made!" I'm about to respond when the bell rings. Time for gym. I hope Coach Amar actually shows us something today!

Chapter 5

Tris P.O.V.

Me, Chris, Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna all walk out of the girl's locker room at the same time. I see Amar with his back turned and decide to surprise him. I run up behind him and jump on his back only to get a cupcake to the face. "Amar what was that for?" I wrap my legs around his waist as I whine wiping the cupcake frosting off my face along with the cupcake. I'm still whining until I realize what kind of cupcake and frosting it was. "Red velvet with raspberry cream cheese frosting!" I squeal. "Happy birthday Tris!" Amar says loudly. "It's your birthday!?" all my friends practically scream at once. "Crap, Amar! I didn't want today to be consumed around me! Although thanks for the cupcake!" I say towards Amar still wiping my face trying to get off all the frosting. Then answer my friends, "Yes, it's my birthday. Today is November 6th isn't it?" They nod their heads. "Then the party you're having is a birthday party? Why didn't you tell us sooner? We could've gotten you presents!" Mar basically yells at me. I respond with, "I don't like mentioning my birthday. Everyone always makes a big deal out of it, and that's what I hate. This year my family finally let me plan my own party." Amar must of remembered something because he has the 'shit I forgot something look' on his face. "What'd you forget Amar?" His smile grows extremely wide. "I have a surprise for you. She's in my office. Let me yell at her." I laugh a little and smear a little cupcake on his face before asking, "So when are we going to do some fun things like knife throwing, sparing, and shooting at targets?" He chuckles a little before saying and pointing at me, "Today, I just had to wait until I had my best trainee with me to help teach." My face lights up and I smile so hard it hurts. "MORGAN GET YOU ASS OUT OF MY OFFICE AND BRING OUT WHAT EVER THAT THING WAS YOU BUILT!" Amar yells at the top of his lungs waiting for Morgan's reaction. "GEEZ AMAR GIVE ME A SECOND I HAVE TO LOAD THEM!" Oh God, what did she build this time? I jump off Amar's back and start walking towards his office. Morgan walks out and I see the new and improved water balloon gun. We both smile at each other evilly. "Friend's meet my cousin, Morgan!" I yell at them as she tosses me a gun. We hide them behind our backs as we walk up to them. "Uriah, Zeke good to see y'all haven't changed much. You too Chris." I look at her with a questioning look. "The soccer camp story," is all she has to say for me to know how she knows the Pedraw brothers. "Well, let me introduce you to the others. Blondie is Will, Shauna is the brunet, Lynn has the shaved head, and blue eyes is Four," I tell her. I give her the look and start shooting Amar with the water balloon guns. Turns out she filled the balloons with paint. I look towards her and ask, "Washable?" she nods her head. Now we look at Amar and he's cover head to toe with paint. He gives us an evil grin and starts to stride towards us. "Run!" I tell Morgan. We take off with a paint Amar chasing us while my friends laugh their heads off.

Amar finally catches up with us and hugs us both extremely tight. "YOU ASS WHOLE!" Morgan and I yell at him. "You wanna jump on Uriah and Zeke to get paint all over them!" Morgan asks me. I nod my head vigorously then say, "Hell Yeah! Oh and Zeke and Uriah are our cousins. Their mom is Hanna Lonclos. Both of our mom's sister. I already scared both of them shitless on the first day. And we get to use Xander's lab to make gadgets!" I smile so wide it hurts. "Yay on both things. And I figured he'd do that so I brought you your gym cloths from home so you won't get paint everywhere." I smile at her always knowing what to do. I do a wink and we run up behind Zeke and Uriah and jump on their backs. Me on Uriah and her on Zeke. "Now boys carry us to Amar's office and leave so I can get out of these cloths. Run or we shall prank you with the smoke bomb again! Mawhahaha!" I yell at them. "Oh and guys y'all might want to hurry I made an improvement on the smoke bombs since I last use them. They now include Amity Peace Serum that I created in gas form, so now the effect will last for maybe 8-9 hours at the least. Depends on height and weight, and obviously neither of you lack it. Take my equally if not more evil cousin and I to his office!" I smile at her. I hear Four ask Christina, "Are you sure they're cousins?" Morgan and I smash an egg on Uriah and Zeke's heads. We laugh like there's no tomorrow. "Yeah, I'm positive they're related. They are both evil when it comes to pranks, revenge, and fashion choices." Chris replies. I laugh a little longer and calm down enough to yell, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MORGAN MILLS AND TRIS PRIOR! BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" so far I think in my head as I finish. Uriah starts to tickle me, and I am able to get out between laughs, "URIAH…..STOP IF...YOU...WANT...TO KEEP...ALL OF…..YOUR...FINGERS!" He stops and immediately stops. I laugh he drops me and I land on my ass. I curse under my breath, but stand up and walk into Amar's office with Morgan only to find it trashed. "You were looking for the pens?" I ask already knowing the answer. "What?! You have to always be prepared for something. Like I always say, everything is a weapon. Even a tampon." I laugh at the last statement. "You do know Amar's gonna be pissed at you for this, right?" She nods before answering. "Yeah, and guess what? Actually don't guess I'm coming to this school to finish out the rest of high school. But I'm worried. When I took the test Tori told me I was divergent, that it was dangerous. What do I do?" Morgan asked me with a worried tone. "I'm not sure yet but what factions did you get? I'm the same as you. I got Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation." She hesitates until she says in a whisper, "Dauntless, Candor, and Erudite." I take a deep breath as I'm putting on my yoga pants and blue muscle shirt. "Let's go, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone 'bout that. Not even your parents! Understood?" She nods. We walk out and I see her face twist in fear. "What is it?" I ask a little worried. "Al!" Is all she has to say to get me scared. Those two little letters can scare my shitless. "Missed me Morgan, Tris?" I shiver as Al yells this across the gym. "No and I swear to God if you as much as come near me I will kill you, after what you did to us in 5th grade is unforgivable. You are motherfucking coward! You don't do that to someone at the age of 11 at a Catholic School! At any age! You make me sick!" He smirks that evil smile of his and starts to walk close to us. We are now only 5 ft. apart and a crowd forms around us. He opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "It seems as if you're stalking me! You went to every restaurant I went to on the same day at the same time, my first year of high school I went to Beau Chene, you went there, I took advanced classes, you took advanced classes, I played soccer, you did too, certainly don't forget the day I beat your ass cause you freaking tried to shove your tongue down my throat after I had said a million times I would never date you, and don't think I didn't and still don't see you outside our house ever since we moved because I do! I swear you have 10 seconds to turn around and leave if you don't you may be in a coma for about 8 months!" He laughs his fucking horrid laugh. "Yeah, like you can do that! Tris you look no different than you did when we were in 5th grade. I'm not gonna walk away and I'm not a coward, so get a life you fucking bitch!" At that I launch at him and put him in a choke hold. His face is turning blue but I don't care! I want Al dead! It takes Amar, Fourr, Zeke, Uriah, Kye, Lynn, and Morgan to pull me off of him and get me to sit down. Once I'm finally sitting I start to clutch the bench on my left so hard I fell it start to crack. "Tris, calm down he's not worth it, okay." Kye tells me. I nod but manage to squeeze out. "Get the gator knife and have Morgan come here!" he nods and yells for Amar to make my ice coffee drink thing that always manages to calm me down. "Which ever one of y'all were with her last time she got pissed better go sit with her until I or Amar gets back. And Morgan she wants you to do something, I don't know what but it must be important." Morgan and Four approach me. Morgan gets there first and I say, "Do something to Al, just make sure you don't kill him." She takes something off around her neck. Then I see it. The stone necklace I made for her. I smile as she says, "Sisters forever! You may not be my sister but I will always consider you one, Tris." I hug her so tight I hear her wheeze a little. Too hard of a squeeze I think to myself. When I let go Fourr is just approaching and is about to sit on the left side of me when I speak up, "You might want to sit on my right if you don't want to fall flat on your ass! I heard a crack while I was squeezing it so I wouldn't lash out again." I say with a little chuckle at the end. He goes on the other side of me and sits down. "What happened between you and Al in 5th grade?" I sigh, "Can you keep a secret because I don't really trust Chris that much when it comes to secrets?" he nods "So in 5th grade I, Al, and Morgan were good friends. Well, we were all at my cousin Lilly's house for a party. Everyone who wanted to stay were allowed. We were playing Candor or Dauntless and Carson I think dared me and Morgan to sleep in the same bed as Al that night. We didn't want to seem like wimps so we reluctantly agreed to do the dare. Well about midnight everyone else was sleeping except for us and Al. Next thing I knew he had Morgan and I tied back to back in her basement. He attempted to….rape us but thankfully to Morgan always reminding me to slip a knife in my boot. We were able to get out. I cut the ropes and dislocated his knee before we ran home after texting Lilly that we had to leave because Morgan's mom said Uncle Craig had gotten really drunk again. After that I trained harder and harder everyday so I would be ready when something bad happened again. Not many things scare me, but Al does only because of what he'd done to us. That's what made me do what I did, and I could've done a lot worse if y'all hadn't pulled me off him." The whole time I kept my head down. When I finish I look up at Fourr expecting to see pity but all I see is anger in his eyes. Why would he be angry? I was almost be positive I would see pity, but there is none. "Morgan! You can stop now I think he's done for now!" I yell across the gym. She kicks him in the balls one more time as I get a text from Kye saying I can't find the knife. It's not in the bag. He's such an idiot! Morgan walks over and hands me my knife and my coffee. "Did you pick the lock on my truck again?" She smiles a little. "No, Caleb made me a key. And you're welcome." I laugh lightly. Four seems to have calmed down a little now, but I can still see a little of the anger there. "Go tell Amar he can start class again. I'ma gonna throw my knife at a target and beat the crap out of the punching bags. Mabey run a little." She eyes me suspiciously. I understand why she would. It usually takes me a good while to calm down but this time there was something different. "Okay, but don't kill anyone!" I can tell she's joking but at the same time not. Kye walks back in after I say, "I won't." I really calmed down for some reason. I turn back to Fourr and say, "Don't tell anyone you know why I did that to Al, okay?!" he nods and says "Wouldn't plan on it." Very sincerely. I stand up and walk towards the target and yell, "Kye or Morgan stand in front of the target. It's throwing' time!" They're paler than a white sheet! "Okay, if y'all are whims, maybe Amar or one of my friends will volunteer. It's the same thing I did to Caleb this morning!" A guy I think name's Drew decides to open his big mouth. "There ain't no way a small girl like you can make a good throw!" I take a deep breath then answer. "Okay let's get this straight fucker. 1) Quit tryin' to talk country cause ya cain't, 2) I have a better throw than Amar and he's your freaking teacher, and 3) don't you ever call me a small girl again unless you want to be in a Coma!" He looks at me like I'ma lyin bitch. "Sure you have a better throw than Coach Amar. I bet you could put me in a coma. I bet you never actually put someone in one before." He says all sarcastically. "Amar can I please tell them, or you want to tell them?" Amar nods and says, "I'll tell them. Tris Prior will be my assistant since all Dauntless have gym together. She may only be 17 but she already is a personal trainer. And is called the great Six in honor of many things! Now since you doubt her Drew stand in front of the target as she throws knives at you blindfolded." Can this day get any better? "And only she can decide when you can get off the target." I end up smiling like an idiot doing a fist pump. They all look at me. "What, I'm still a teenager? I can't have fun!" Drew walks towards the target as I get a box of knives and a blind fold. "Stay still if you don't want to get hurt. I will be throwing really close to your body." I grab the first knife and put on the blind fold. I go over my stance in my head. My knees are bent, I've got a picture in my head of where he's standing, and I got my knife. I practice a little without letting the knife go. I throw it, aimed right over the top of his head. "Where did it go?" I ask/yell out. "Hmm depends where were you aiming?" A smirk plays over my lips as realize Amar's testing me. "Well, Amar you know I don't need any testing on my skills. I practice with every new knife I get or make. I aimed right over his head, so tell me where it freaking hit." I laugh as I hear him grunt in frustration. Then reply happily. "Damn I can't test you! The knife is right over his ugly little head." I have a feeling he flinched. "Did he flinch?" A simple yes or no could affect what I do to him. "Yes!" Yay now I get to duct tape him to the wall. "Go get some duct tape and tape him to the wall!" I know Drew's about to protest, but gets quiet when I throw another knife really close to his head.

After Amar taped him down I threw for another 10 minutes. Only because Amar I wanted to spar with Amar. "Okay I think you got what you deserved. I'm coming un-tape you now and if you ever-WOAH!" I say getting surprised because there are 3 layers of knives going around his body and I'm a little blinded by the light. I take out my phone and get a picture. I have to have this as my back ground! I walk up and take the knives off counting as I go. Turns out I threw 346. Not bad. I then rip off the tape as fast as I can only to cause him pain. He screamed and whelped like a little girl. "Amar, go put on your protective gear I wanna spar with you!" His face almost goes white. "Hell no! I want to keep my blood in my body!" I yell at him, "Just go put the gear on! We still have to show them how to fight and the right stance and right throws and kicks!" He groans but goes put it on. As I stand there a girl I think name's Mira asks, "You aren't gonna put some gear on?" "No, I don't need it. Although Amar does. I may be a girl but I fight better than a grown man!" She looks surprised. Amar walks out in a pitcher's gear, and football pants. "You ready to fight old man?" I yell across the gym. "No, but I have to. And I ain't that old!" He's says in a five year old's voice. "How old are you now 70? 80?" He puts on a scowl, but says "I'm only 22. You should know that, after all we did win beer pong without out getting drunk at my party!" I laugh a little at the memory. I was only 15 but it was funny! I got every ping-pong ball in any cup I aimed for. "Well, get your ass in the ring I wanna fight! But first, before I get you hurt, let me show them the correct stance, punches, kicks, etc. on a punching bag. Then everyone can watch you get your ass kicked!" I walk towards one of the bags and show them how to do everything correct. Then I walk back over to the ring and get in stance. "Try to go easy on me." Amar says with a pleading voice. "Fine only because I don't feel like having to revive you when you get knocked out! I'll even let you have the first move!" I can tell he's still a little scared, but starts anyway. He goes to throw the first punch, but before he can swing back I punch him in the throat. While he's off balance I sweep his legs and he falls to the ground with a thump. I let him get back up, and accidently let my Gard down. Amar decides to take this opportunity to punch me in the face. Dammit! He hit my weak spot. Right above my temple to the left. I regain my balance as he tries to throw a kick, which I jump over and tackle him. I'm sitting on him as I punch him in the temple and he's out, so I get off of him. In 10 seconds he's up and checking for bruises. I don't have to check for bruises because I know I'll have one. I just walk over to the punching bags and start working on my left hooks and other things after plugging in my head phones. Next thing I know I'm starting to rap to Space Bound!

"We touch I feel a rush, we clutch it isn't much but it's enough to make me wonder what's in store for. Its lust you must be a sorcerous, because you just did the impossible you gained trust. Don't play games it'll be dangerous. If you fuck me over, cause if I get burnt, I'ma show you what it's like to hurt because I been treated like dirt before ya. Love is evil spell it backwards, I'll show ya. Nobody knows me, I'm cold. Walk down this road all alone it's no one's fault but my own. It's the path I've chosen to go-I show no emotion what so ever so, don't ask me why I have no love for the motherfucking ho's. Bloodsucking succubuses, what the fuck is all of this? I have tried in this department, but I ain't had no luck with this, it sucks but it's exactly what I thought it would be like tryin to start over I got a hole in my heart but some kind of emotional rollercoaster, something I won't go on until you toyed with my emotions ho it's over. It's like an explosion every time I would hold ya I wasn't jokin' when I told ya you take my breath away you're a supernova, and I'ma…I'ma space bound rocket ship and your heart's in the moon, and I'm aiming right at you, right at you. 250 thousand miles on a clear night in June and I'm aiming right at you, right at you, and right at you. I'll do whatever it takes, when I'm with you I get the shakes, my body aches when I ain't with you I have zero strength there's no limits on how far I'll go, no boundaries no lengths…"

I decide to only rap until I get there because it'll run me out of breath. I start to push myself harder now that I stopped rapping. In 10 minutes I already have 6 bags down. "Amar you need to find some tougher chains I'm already on my 6th one broken!" he must be in the back because he says "Okay, will do!" from the back somewhere. I walk over to the tread meal and set it on 12 mph and run until Amar calls for me. "Tris I need you to sew up the punching bags you ripped!" I didn't know I ripped any of them. "I'm coming!" I walk towards the back only to find Amar smiling like an idiot. "What did you do?" he laughs a little before replying, "I didn't do anything, there is someone on the phone asking for you, and there are no bags to sew up." I glare at him before taking the phone and saying "Hello?" "Hey Bea!" I recognize the voice instantly "Uncle Max! Hey, how are you? Where are you? How's my favorite commander/uncle?" I can hear his gruff laugh and know he's smiling. "Happy Birthday, and turn around." I turn around only to find my uncle I've missed so much standing right there in front of me! He was my favorite person to stay with when mom or dad were on their trips. I run up and hug him so tight I think he had to muffle some kind of noise. I loosen my grip so I can climb to his back. "Uncle Max you shall go meet my friends! Bring me forth to thou!" Uncle Max chuckles but walks forward. "Tris, who the hell is that?" Kye asks. That's sad, he doesn't even remember his uncle that fought for his freedom. "That's just sad, Kye. You don't even remember your own uncle who fought in Afghanistan for your freedom and protection. That hurt, that hurt right here!" Uncle Max says very dramatically while pointing to his heart with his right hand. I laugh as Kye looks at me for any clue. He's not as close to him as I am but that don't give him a reason to forget our uncle. I mouth Uncle Max to him. "Oh now I remember Uncle Max, that guy was great." Kye says sarcastically. He's trying to joke with us but Uncle Max can't seem to take the hint. "What do you mean 'was' great? I'm standing right here! There was no 21 guns shots and you don't hear this one crying because I died!" he ends pointing at me. I laugh my head off and say, "Max get over it! It was a joke! Kye knows who you are and I ain't gonna cry like a retard in public that's just embarrassing!" his eyes land on Uriah and Zeke. Oh crap, this ain't gonna be good. "You two Hanna Lonclos' boys?" Max asks them. "Yes, sir. Thank you for your service to our country." Zeke replies only because Uriah looks like he's gonna wet himself. "It's not really a job if you love to do it." Max replies. It looks like there ain't gonna be a feud between them. "Cool. Thank you for your service, again. It's really cool to meet someone who fought for our freedom." Zeke answers with a salute. Max salutes back. "Well, Max, before you make Uriah wet himself let me introduce you to everyone. You already know Christina, blue eyes is Four, celery eyes is Will, brunet is Shauna, Shaved head is Lynn, The boy who looks like he was going to wet himself is Uriah, and Mr. Suck up is Zeke. Only Zeke and Uriah are our cousins, so try to prank them harder. You better go find Morgan before she has a chance to load the water balloon gun back up." I end with a huge smirk. This is gonna be a fun day.

Four P.O.V.

"Well, Max, before you make Uriah wet himself let me introduce you to everyone. You already know Christina, blue eyes is four, celery eyes is Will, brunet is Shauna, Shaved head is Lynn, The boy who looks like he was going to wet himself is Uriah, and Mr. Grateful is Zeke. Only Zeke and Uriah are our cousins, so try to prank them harder. You better go find Morgan before she has a chance to load the water balloon gun back up." Tris says ending with a smirk. Why does she keep calling me blue eyes? "Max, your commander's on the phone! He needs to talk to ya!" Coach Amar yells across the gym. "I'm coming! Morgan and Tris' friends pry her off my back so I can go. And call me Max." Max says. Everyone grabs a part of Tris. Damn how strong is this girl? As soon as she's off she's running laps. We all have questioning looks on our face. "Time me Pansycakes!" I see Uriah's face light up with excitement as Tris says it, then it turns to confusion as he asks, "How do you know that word? I made it up when I was 4." A smile creeps across her face as she runs. "Hanna and my mom were talking one day and I heard Hanna say 'I'm worried about him, he's starting to make up words. He keeps calling Ezekiel a pansycake when he would act wimpy.' I ended up picking it up, and now a lot of my friends back home use it so don't feel too embarrass!" I laugh as I ask Zeke, "Your name is Ezekiel?" Zeke face is so red it could put a tomato to shame. Everyone starts to laugh except Zeke and Tris. Until Tris says, "Don't pick on him. Back home we respected nick names. If Zeke wants to be called Zeke call him Zeke, Four you shouldn't be laughing at all. I know his name isn't the most normal real name, but you must hate your real name to want to be called Four 24/7. Everyone has their reasons to be called a certain name. Respect his and they shall respect yours! I know I sound like a parent right now but I had to say it!" Wow, I didn't expect that to come out of her. RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! The bell signals end of school. "Okay y'all come around 4:00, 4:30 for the party, while Fourr, you need to follow me home so we can work on the song. I need you to help me with some of the equipment too." There is a course of Okays and Alrights go around. I walk towards to boy's locker room. Just as I'm finishing up Zeke says, "Alright what's the plan?" I am so confused today. "Huh?" I ask. He sighs loudly before answering, "To get with Tris, I know you like her. Besides I know you better than anyone." "I don't have a pan yet, but I do like her, now will you let me go. I do have a project to work on." He waves me off and I leave. I see Tris standing on the other side of the hall with head phones in her ears, while reading a book. I am able to make out the title. PANIC. What kind of title is that? She closes the book and looks up yelling, "DONE! Oh hey, Four, didn't see you there. You ready to work on a song, set up some stuff and ride a mechanical bull?" I nod my head only because I'm looking forward to spending time with her. We walk to our lockers only to find out I am #44 and she's #46. She grabs her bag that looks as if the size of it got bigger. Her face contorts in confusion. She looks into the bag making her face go a deep shade of crimson. "I'm gonna kill Christiania after I make her shove this down her throat!" She storms away to find Christiania, only to bump into her as she turns at the corner. "Why the hell did you put this in my bag?" She says angrily pointing into her bag. Chris looks in the bag and says "I didn't put that in your bag! If I did you would force me to eat it then laugh at me as I choked!" Tris sighs and says "Good, I don't feel like watching you try to eat anything. You eat way too properly." They laugh at each other. "Okay, I'm still here, what did the person put in your bag?" I ask. Tris turns towards me with a serious expression on her face. "You won't know unless you want to run up and down the halls in it. I wearing it would be horrible, but you wearing it would be worse. When I get home I'm getting to blow torch and putting that thing to flames!" I laugh a little. The 3 of us walk out into the parking lot. Tris is almost at her truck when Lauren yells at her. "Liked the gift I left you country girl?" I watch as Tris takes a deep breath before replying, "So it was you who put that thing in my locker. I don't understand why girls wear stuff like that, or flaunt themselves to get a guy. I think it's just sad that girls like you have to use your ass and breast to get a guy to like you. None of that bull crap went down in Louisiana. This school has more horny teenagers than Beau Chan did, and they had a lot of horny teens. All you little miss curves needs to know about me is that I will always be different than you, better than you in any way, and have more friends than you. I can tell just by looking at the group of girls around you that each of them is or will be a back stabbing bitch. So just fuck off I've embarrassed enough people today." She scowls at Tris before replying, "You don't know anything about me or my friends, so fuck off you slut. And you'll never be better than me!" That seemed to set her off because she puts her bag down and walks up to Lauren, grabs her right arm and twist it around to her back curving inward towards her right shoulder blade. "Do not underestimate me. I am stronger than I look, and I can tell a lot about you with one look. I know that you are the slut with a bitchy attitude, what you have slept with almost all the boys in this school and will do anything to have sex with the ones you didn't, and that your ass and breast are fake, that you cake your face with make-up, and are sexist towards all women. We were not made to flaunt our bodies, we are made to be ourselves and have faith and be independent. God created each of us, and he wants us to follow his commandments. One of the commandments is telling to dress appropriately and to respect our selves. Learn the right thing to do. I can do way worse than this. So I advise you watch your back, you slut!" Wow I didn't expect that to come out of Tris. I hope she can calm down enough to finish the project. "Oh, and Lauren! I'm gonna use that thing you call clothes to set off a bon fire." Tris ends with a smirk as she walks back towards her truck picking up her bag on the way. I walk over to her just as she's putting her bag into her truck. "You know she deserved that. She is a huge slut. How can you analyze people like that? I mean, you said it yourself, don't judge a book by its cover." I can't tell how she does it. Not many people can do that. "I don't know how I do it. To me it's always been easy to do it. Although some people a harder than others. You see you can tell by the way the dress, act, the look in their eye, or body language how they feel. But if you want to know their personality you have to look past that take an interest into their personality. Some are harder to read than others. See take Christina and you for instance. Christina is a little hard to read because she is a full blown girly girl inside and out, but there is a part in her that is country. You just have to look for it. You though, I haven't completely figured you out yet. But I can tell that you build up your walls so high and strong so no one can hurt you. You're afraid to be hurt. I can tell that something terrible has and still happens to you, but I don't know what it is yet. Fourr, you are giving me one hell of a hard time trying to figure you out. All of the others are easy, but it's you that I can't seem to figure out." I am so confused right now, but at the same time amazed. She figured out more about me in a week than Zeke has in 11 years. "What does that mean? The part about me being hard to read and the others being easy." I ask out of curiosity. "All it really means is you have a well-protected image. It means you know how to keep certain things from people that are just way too personal to tell. You know how to hide your past, your name, and your true image inside. You show the ones that you think would be best to show, which I might add you did a great job at Four, and all the other ones you keep locked away. That is all I've figured out about you for now, but eventually I'll figure out more. The longer you know someone, the easier it is to uncover them. I still figure out things I didn't know about any of my friends every day that I didn't know a few years or months earlier." I laugh a little at that remark because I've known Zeke for 11 years and he still hasn't figured out as much as she has in a week's time. "Not necessarily, I mean Zeke has known me for 11 years now, and he still hasn't figured out as much about me than you did in a week. Now that's freaking awesome. To be able to figure out so much before they get a chance to show themselves." She smile, looks down, and blushes. Man, Zeke was right. I do need a plan to ask her out. I really like her. I need to figure out something. I really, really hope she likes me back. Although I'm going to have to wait. I hope I can. "Now it's my turn to ask a question." Tris says. I nod my head for her to go on. "1) Are you ready to work on a song that Pink will probably steal from me? And 2) why do you go by Fourr? I know it's probably because you don't like your name or something, but how did you get the name Fourr?" Perfect! I can learn more about her through this. "Yes we need to work on the song. I'll make a deal with you. You tell me why you're called 6, but it has to be all the reasons, and I'll tell you why I'm called Fourr. Deal?" She thinks it over a little bit before nodding her head. She gets in her truck before saying, "You need a ride or you got one?" I shake my head. "Nah, I got my Harley. I'll follow you to your house and we'll get to work." She nods her head, and I turn to run towards my bike. Just as I get it started she's pulling past me, and I'm following.

When we get there I realize this is my street too. I look up at her house. Damn this thing is huge! "Follow me I'll give you a tour of my main floor." I follow her into the massive house and into the elevator. "How many levels does this place have?" I ask. "Six that are more livable than the attic. The attic and sixth level is for my personal use. You will only see the sixth level though because the attic is completely different from my personality you see all the time." I nod my head. When we get to her floor, I swear you would think this floor was for a guy. "This is my level. It's got the shooting range, pool, hot tub, gun and knife room, Movie Theater, training room, walk in closet, my room, my bathroom, my award room, library, stress room, computer room, an art room, a recording studio, a sewing room, and a music studio." My eyes practically pop out my head. "Can I please see the attic? You know it's not the full package if I only see this floor." I say hoping to learn more about her. "Fine but don't tell the others you saw it! And wait at the door, it won't make sense if I just strait up show you the 2 rooms, so let me go change. Then I'll let you in," she must see the confusion on, my face because she adds, "Trust me, it's nothing bad." I nod and she goes into the attic.

Not even 5 minutes later she pops her head out and says, "Come on in." Follow her through the open door into an empty room with mirrors for walls and another door on the right wall. I watch as Tris walks over to a table on the other side of the room, phone in hand. That's when I realize what she's wearing. She has a leotard on with ballet shoes. Does she do ballet? Tris plugs her phone into a little box that make the volume louder. "You have to promise not to laugh at me." A faint smile plays on my lips. "What's there to laugh at?" She smiles and starts the music and gets in position for her dance. Once I realize the song, the whole image I thought I saw of her disappeared completely. The song is human by Christina Perri. The way her body moves around along with the music describes how she feels. She spins so many times I got dizzy just watching her. She finishes with a slow back bend. I start to clap. "Why would I laugh at that, Tris? You're really good!" She blushes with her head down as I walk over to her. I lift her chin up so she is looking at me. "Tris, you are amazing, don't let anyone tell you different. I believe in you." She stands up on her tippy-toes, and kisses my cheek. "Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." She says. "Don't apologize," I say. "I'm gonna go change back into some cloths that our friends won't laugh at." She says walking towards the other door in the room. What do I do now? At that thought she walks out. "Ready to get to work?" she asks. I nod not trusting my voice right now. With that we walk to the music studio.

Chapter 6

Tris P.O.V.

I really like him. I don't know what to do, but I do know not to tell Chris yet. I'll ask him while we work on the song. I think this over as we walk to the music studio. When we get there I instantly go to the piano and start stroking my fingers along the keys trying to remember the tune I had in my head all day. There is a silence only to be filled with the sounds of the piano. "Hey, can I ask you something?" He says breaking the silence. "Sure." I tell him. I watch as he thinks something over before saying, "I ain't much of a poet, but someone once told me to seize the moment, and not ponder it. So who taught you to play all of those instruments?" I laugh. "I'm self-taught….You listen to Eminem?" He smiles and says, "Of course! Who doesn't like him, he's awesome!" I laugh so hard now that he's starting too looked confused. "You sounded like a total fan girl!" I say laughing some more. That goes on until I am able to contain my laughter. "Hey, Fourr, can you hand me those music sheets? I'm gonna write down the drums beat on the sheet so I can get it recoded." He hands them to me. Then, and only then do I notice he took one of my sketch books. "Where did you get that?" I asked confused. "You left it by the guitar along with a pencil, so I drew a picture of you." He says adding some more details to it. "Let me see." I say. He adds a few more details then hands me the book. I look at the picture he drew of me. "Holy mother of Jesus! You're good!" I tell him. He just shrugs as I run down the hall looking for a picture frame and a black pen. "FOUND IT!" I yell once I find what I need and run back to where I left Fourr. I walk over to him and hand him the pen with his drawing and say, "Sign it, so I can put it in a frame!" Four listens without a doubt. He signs it, takes the picture out of the book, and hands it to me so I can put it in the frame. "Take it. You're really good." I say with a smile. "Come on we need to get back to work. I have all the stuff down here already, so all we need to do is get recoding!"

We are able to get all the music recorded, now time for lyrics. We walk to the recording studio. I sit down in front of the control panel trying to set everything up as Fourr absent mindedly plays with my hair. Everything is ready. "Alright everything is set up. I'll record my piece first so when I give you a thumbs up, press this red button. When I finish press it again. Got it?" He nods before saying, "Yeah I got it." I walk into the recording booth and put on the head phones and give him a thumbs up. The music starts, I start.

When we finish he asks me, "Why do people call you 6?" I laugh at the topic he chose. "Still didn't forget about that yet, huh?" He smirks and shakes his head no, as I continue. "I'm called 6 because by the time I was six I could break any bone in your body, I put someone in a coma for 6 months on June 6th 2012, I can take 6 guys that look much taller and broader then me all at once and win, I can take down any punching bag with 6 strong hits, I only have 6 fears, don't ask, and my jersey number in any sport I play is 6. And every year I end up have 6 major choke moments." He laughs. "I'm serious! I swear every time my friends see me with a drink or food in my mouth they have to make me laugh! One time my friend Alysse, dared me to chug a 16 oz. Dr. Pepper. I was in the middle of my chug when Alysse decides she wants to talk to her cat, Mrs. Kitty, in a low squeaky voice. Well this makes me choke because it was funny for some reason. I don't even remember what she said. I just laughed!" He laughs a little more. "Hey, don't forget you still have to tell me why you're called Four! We had a deal." He shakes his head but tells me, "I'm called Fourr because I, like you only have four fears, always have that jersey number, and I could get bulls-eye 4 times in a row by the time I was four." Now it's my turn to laugh. "Fourr I could shoot a gun at the age of two with a blind fold, and hit the center as many times as I want. Can you help me get the grill ready, I have a lot of things to do?" He nods his head and I lead him to the back where his eyes go wide. "I know they're cool right?" I say because he seems to be gawking at the 24 four-wheelers, 15 three-wheelers, 32 dirt bikes, a mechanical bull, and the huge tire that we will push people down a hill with. "The grill is over there, and the charcoal is in the shed along with the lighter fluid. When you finish you could help me in the kitchen or just check out the rest of the house. I'll be off I got family recipes calling my name!" I tell him and walk back to the kitchen and get started. I pull out flour, pans, corn flakes, powdered sugar, regular sugar, brown sugar, milk, eggs, frog legs, grape jelly, deer meat, deer sausage, pork, regular sausage, deer snack, alligator meat, knives and cutting boards, lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, carrots, chives, spinach, snow peas, ground meat, rice, peanut butter, peanut oil, coconut oil, olive oil, butter, raspberries, black berries, dew berries, blue berries, kiwis, bananas, vanilla wafers, pudding, measuring cups, chicken broth, water, and a whole lot of other things. I walk over to the small speaker thing Kye and Tristian installed for me, so I could listen to music while I cook. I put on my playlist and get to work.

Just as I start the frog legs Four walks in. "The grills ready." He says. "I'll get the meat ready after the frog legs are finished battered. Text our friends to come over so they can help me with this, well mostly Christina help me with the cooking. I know she knows how to cooks most of this stuff." "Okay, what do you want me to tell them?" Fourr asks. "Tell them to come over to Tris' house. She needs help with some of the party stuff. Last house on 46 Cajun Rd. Sorry I would've done it but I don't have anyone's number except Chris'." I sigh. "Where is your phone? I can put their numbers in it." I laugh a little. "Hold on I need to wash my hands before I grab it. I want to keep it plugged in so I can listen to music. I cain't cook without music." I say with a serious but playful tone. I put the frog leg down and walk to the sink, wash my hands and go over to my phone, unlock it, and open up my contacts. "All yours, just when you finish open my music again, and thanks." I say with a smile. I go back to my frog legs.

When they all arrive I hear Chris shout, "Holy mother of fudge! This house is huge!" I laugh. "Chris I'm in the kitchen! I need some help with the food! I got the frog legs fried, chicken fried, gator fried, and the funnel cake's bread done! We have a ton of food to cook, so…..GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND HELP ME!" I yell out at her. She comes running in, grabs an apron, washes her hands, and goes straight to the rice and gravy. "Thanks! Four show them around I mean you did get to see the house, but don't bring them in the attic!" I say seriously. "Why can't we see the attic?" I think it over. "Four didn't see it so y'all don't get to see it. Only person who sees that room is ME!" I see Uriah thinking. That can't be good. "Oh no, Uriah's thinking this won't be good!" Lynn says. I laugh but Uriah announces his idea. "Can we see it if we guess what it is?" I think it over. "Fine, but if y'all do guess it and then laugh at it, I will break your nose! Deal?" I say. They all nod their heads. "I will continue to work you guys start to guess. GO!" "Video games and comics?" Uriah says starting us off. "Extra punching bags and weapons?" Zeke says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Make up?" Does Christina even know me?! "Clothes?" Shauna suggest. "Dance studio?" Lynn says. "Crap! Lynn got it right! Dammit!" I yell. I wipe my hands on my apron and start to walk to the elevator. "You're fucking with us, right?" Uriah says. I shake my head no. They stare at me in the elevator except Four who walks in and stands next to me. "Well get the hell in here unless you want to climb a ton of stairs!" I yell. They all pile in. "What floor?" Zeke asks. "6th and while we're up there I'll give y'all a quick tour, but y'all have to promise not to laugh at me or tell anyone I dance! Deal?" They all nod their heads. We get there in seconds. "Y'all wait right here I'ma go change into something I can dance in and I'll poke my head out, when y'all can come in! I'm only showing y'all a dance because it would look stupid if I just showed y'all an empty room with mirrors for walls." I walk up the stairs and into my dressing room. I guess I'll show them the same thing Fourr saw. I put the same leotard on and walk back to the door and poke my head out. "Come on in." I say a little annoyed. I open the door wider for them and walk to my speaker and plug my phone in. "Y'all sit down against one of the mirrors, so I have room to dance." I say. Once everyone is seated I turn on Human by Christina Perri and get in position. I get every move right and spin very fast. When the song is over I end with a slow back bend. Once again Four claps and says, "You're really good." The others join in that's when I see Zeke has his phone out. "Zeke don't you dare post that online or show it to any one!" I say in a deadly voice. "I'm not gonna. I just want to show you how good you really are. I swear that's all I was gonna do!" I sigh in relief. "Hold on let me give all of y'all my number." I say. "You don't have to, Chris gave it to us." Zeke says cutting me off. "Well as you know I have my own level. I stay on the 6th level. It's got the shooting range, pool, hot tub, gun and knife room, Movie Theater, training room, walk in closet, my room, my bathroom, my award room, library, stress room, computer room, an art room, a recording studio, a sewing room, and a music studio. The attic has a dance studio for ballet, hip-hop, modern, oldies, Cajun, and a changing room for the certain dance I do. Caleb and Xander's floors both have experiment labs, library's, their rooms and bathrooms, and research rooms. They got floors 2 and 3. Tristin and Kye's floors both have gaming rooms, sports rooms for watching and discussing sports, work out rooms, their rooms and bathrooms, and comic rooms. They got floors 4 and 5. While mamma and daddy stay on the 1st floor along with the huge kitchen, liven room, their bed room and bathroom, a writing studio for mamma and daddy's work, and a design studio for mamma clothing designs. Y'all can look around but I and Chris need to go and cook so bye!" I yell dragging Chris to the kitchen after I change again.

An hour and 128 different dishes later Chris and I are done. I hang up our aprons and go to my art studio. When I get there I see Morgan, Chris, Four, Uriah, Zeke, Lynn, and Mar each going through my sketch books. "Hey invaders!" I yell making all of them jump. "These are really good!" Lynn comments. "Really? Mine are kind of weird. Look!" He says holding up one of my sketches of a girl with half of her face bone and other half with skin, and of course her hair is there. "Okay, I think y'all looked at my stuff enough. Who wants to play candor or dauntless. No strip, but instead we can use deer snack!" I say. They all look confused except Morgan, who looks like she's gonna explode. "It's just like beef jerky, except it's made out of deer and isn't as dry." They nod yes, so I run down stairs, grab the deer snack, go back up to see they moved somethings out the way in my art studio. "I want to start!" Morgan yells. "Tris candor or dauntless?" I think for a moment. "Dauntless." She has an evil grin on her face now. "I dare you to paint a picture of Fourr using your feet!" I think it over. "Can I do the sketch with my hands?" Morgan huffs "Fine!" "Fourr stay still. I need to get your sketch down on the canvas!" The sketch only takes five minutes, so I put the pencil down and grab my acrylic paints and brushes. I get to work about 10 minutes later I'm done and have paint everywhere. Uriah has his back to me so I decide to mess with him. I hit him in the back of the head hard then quickly squirt some red paint on him. "Tris that hurt! Why did you-AHHHHHH! I'M LOOSING BLOOD! TRIS FIX THIS!" Uriah yells after he reaches up and touches the back of his head and brings it down to look at his hand. I laugh my head off any they all look at me like I'm crazy. "It's just red paint! Hey it was bound to get on someone but me. Look I finished. Next time someone dares me to do that I will really make them bleed!" I say in defense. They're faces instantly change when they see the picture. "That's not Fourr." Chris says. I turn and look at it. It's a picture of a girl spiking a volleyball. "Whoops wrong painting!" I say and grab the right one. "This is Fourr. Sorry dude, but I wasn't paying attention." They gawk at the picture and Morgan says, "Tris, have you been practicing? It looks like you did everything hand painted!" I put a smug look on my face. "No! That's weird! You know I only do that for dares! Come on let's keep the game going! Who will be my victim?" Morgan and Chris go pale faced. "Uriah truth or dare?" Uriah doesn't think before he says, "Dare! I ain't no pansycake!" "Double negative." Four says, but gets a reply from Uriah quickly. "Fuck you Four! What's my dare?" I am about to answer when I smell beer. "We'll finish this later. My family showed up!" They all have puzzling looks. "How do you know?" Lynn asks. I laugh. "Easy! 1) I smell beer, 2) I have that weird feeling I get when someone's about to embarrass me, 3) I can already hear the stupid jokes, and 4) a dirt bike will start in 3, 2, 1…." I say pointing at the last part only to hear sounds of engines starting. "FIRST ONE TO TACKEL ROBERT GETS $20!" Morgan yells. While the others look confused me, Chris, and Morgan take off to the elevator. I am the first one in and get the door closed before they can get in and hit main floor about 20 million times, before I get to the main floor. As soon as I see Rob I tackle him, and sit on him while I wait for the others to find me. "Bea get off!" Rob wines. "Nope! Not until Christina and Morgan finds us!" he starts to wine again. "Just Face Time them and show them what you did to me!" I huff, "Fine! You're no fun!" I Face Time them and they see that Rob's with me sitting on his back. I get off of him only to get to his back. "Take me to in front of the elevator to wait for them." Chris and Morgan are down with the rest of the group now. "Hey friends. This is my other friend Robert. Robert, blue eyes is Four, celery eyes is Will, brunet is Shauna, Shaved head is Lynn, the boy who has red paint on the back of his head is Uriah, and the last idiot is Zeke. Zeke and Uriah are Hanna's kids." I don't get off of Rob until Chris says, "Tris, you're gonna kill our gay friend here! Get the hell off of him!" "Sorry dude. I'm gonna get a funnel cake and go do something stupid with the choir group!" I run to the kitchen and grab a funnel cake with raspberry drizzle over it and run to the stage after eating it. "Hey Peoples! If you were ever in choir with me, GET YOU ASS UP HERE! We gonna sing a song." The gang looks at me weirdly as many people come on stage including Mrs. Naomi. "Okay how about we sing Amazing Love, Divine Romance, Your Grace Is Enough, and Set a Fire?" Mrs. Naomi suggest. Everyone agrees. "Do y'all want to practice in the recording studio? We could record them, and I'll mail them out to y'all when I get them finished. "Yeah that sounds perfect." Mrs. Naomi says, and we head up to the recording studio and get to work.

We finish all of the songs and everything, and head out to stage. "Hey everybody! How y'all doing?" They scream. "Okay so we are going to sing four songs, my favorite might I add. We are gonna sing Amazing Love, Divine Romance, Your Grace Is Enough, and Set a Fire. Don't get the titles wrong, two may have love in them, but they are all about God! So let's get this Party started!" Mrs. Naomi starts to strum her guitar while we stomp our feet for a drum. We start to sing.

When we finish all four songs the crowd goes wild! I grab Alysse, the other Morgan, Mikayla, Raylen, Riley, Gracie, Maggie, Kameryn, and Susan and practically force them over to the gang. "Hey guys! This is my choke magnet Alysse, my other cousin named Morgan, this is the drama queen, Mikayla, this is my sports partner Raylen, this is Riley and Gracie the crazy ones, this is Maggie, who makes sure I wouldn't get in trouble in school, this is Kameryn, my rough buddy who is a lot like me, and this is Susan, the quiet one. Y'all already know M&M and Christina. So Louisiana friends this is my Chicago friends, blue eyes is Fourr, celery eyes is Will, brunet is Shauna, Shaved head is Lynn, the boy who has red paint on the back of his head is Uriah, and the last idiot is Zeke. Zeke and Uriah are Hanna's kids." They wave while Kameryn says, "What's up Demon's friends?" They give me a confused look. "Okay, I'm Demon and Devil Girl is M&M. We got the names in 5th grade before what happened with Al." They all smile with a hint of fear. "Tris can you show me where the shooting range is? I want to put the brat's picture up and shoot at it." I nod and lead Kameryn to the range.

Chapter 7

Four P.O.V.

"Have you seen Tris?" Christina asks me. I shake my head no. "I haven't seen her since she showed Kameryn when the shooting range is." I say. Christina looks worried, meanwhile I give her a questioning look. "That was the last time I saw her to. I tried to call her, but she wouldn't pick up. We are gonna look for her. I need you to check her floor and the attic while I check down here and outside." I nod and head to the elevator. When I get to the 6th floor I start to search when I hear music start in the studio. I walk there and start to video Tris singing.

Made a wrong turn, once or twice

Dug my way out blood and fire

Bad decisions that's alright

Welcome to, my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, Miss "No way, it's all good"

It didn't slow me down

Mistaken, always second guessing

Underestimated, look I'm still around

Pretty-pretty please, don't you ever-ever feel

Like your less than, fucking perfect

Pretty-pretty please if you ever-ever feel

Like you're nothin', you're fuckin perfect to me

You're so mean, when you talk

About yourself, you were wrong

Change the voices, in your head

Make them like you instead

So complicated, look how big you'll make it

Feel with so much hatred, such a tired game

It's enough, I've done all I can think of

Chased down my demons, I see you do the same

Oh-oh, Pretty-pretty please, don't you ever-ever feel

Like your less than, fucking perfect

Pretty-pretty please if you ever-ever feel

Like you're nothin', you're fuckin perfect to me

The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer

So cool and lime, and we try-try-try

But we try too hard, it's a waste of our time

Done lookin' for the critics, cause' they everywhere

They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair

Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time

Why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that?

Ye-ah, o-h, oh pretty-pretty please

Pretty-pretty please, don't you ever-ever feel

Like your less than, fucking perfect

Pretty-pretty please if you ever-ever feel

Like you're nothin', you're fuckin perfect to me, yeah

You're perfect-you're perfect

Pretty-pretty please if you ever-ever feel

Like you're nothin', you're fuckin perfect to me

The song finishes and I am blown away. That was a very powerful song. Tris walks out of the booth and to the control panel and starts messing with things. She puts the file on a flash drive along with the other song we sang earlier. I step out of the room while she does that, and send a group message that only includes Christina, Will, Shauna, Zeke, Marlene, and Uriah of Tris singing, and that I found her. They instantly respond.

Christina-OMG you found Tris? Where the hell are y'all?

Zeke-What the hell was she singing?

Uriah-Is anyone else cravings donuts?

4-Yeah I found her. We're on her floor don't come up yet! I'll bring her down.

I get some kind of okay from everyone when I hear footsteps, so I hide somewhere where Tris will see me. She walks to her art room and grabs some paints, a canvas, brushes, and a picture. She puts so music on and starts to paint while silently singing along. I can see her eyes start to water as she paints. I decide it's time to walk up to her. "Tris?" I ask quietly making her jump. "Hi Four. I know you videoed me while singing. I heard the thing start." I turn beat red. "Sorry, um…..we were looking for you we couldn't find you. What are you painting?" She is quiet for a moment before she answers. "My Grandmother and I." I walk up to her and look at the picture. It's phenomenal. Perfect volleyball coach told me I was on a high school level. It's just really hard without them." I sit down next to her and ask, "What were the achievements?" She smiles a little before saying, "I'm not quite sure because it all went by so fast. Sure I know what they are, but I never thought the achievements were that grate because anyone could do that." I nod my head before I get an idea. "How about you show me those volleyball skills? I know you got them." She breaks out into a smile. "Get up lazy ass! I've got to show you everything so you won't be totally lost when I force you to watch the games." I laugh and she leads us to the massive volleyball court. "Let me go put some clothes I can run and dive in, along with my knee pads." I nod not really knowing what those are. She comes back out in some black shorts that stop an inch under her but, a muscle shirt that lets her bra peak out a little, that say, run, train, win, what I'm guessing is knee pads, and some tennis shoes. She grabs a volleyball and does a nice over serve, but she doesn't seem to think it's that great. "Dammit! That's was horrible!" She yells out into the gym and sits down and closes her eyes. I walk over to her. "I thought that was good. You know, I was dragged to volleyball games last year by Zeke. I have never once seen any girl serve like that." I tell her as I sit down. She just shakes her head, not opening her eyes. "Four, I did terrible. My serve didn't go as deep as I wanted, my foot almost crossed the line, my toss was bad, and my aim was off. I wanted it to go into 5, but it went into 1. Those are spots on the court." She says while still shaking her head.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

SORRY NOT AN UPDATE!

 **ANNOUNCEMENT #1**

 **Guess what my little whatever I will call y'all? I'M NOW HOSTING A CONTEST! FIRST PERSON TO GUESS WHAT MY AGE &GRADE IS WILL RECIVE A CHARACTER IN MY NEXT STORY! I WILL ACCEPT REVEIWS AND PMS, BUT YOU MUST HAVE AN ACCOUT TO ENTER, SO I CAN PM THE PERSON WHO WINS! Well, that's all my whatever I will soon call y'all. Until next time...**

 _ **-FourTris will last**_


	3. Chapter 7

**Hey Dudes, sorry I haven't updated in a long freaking time, I was new to Fanfiction so I didn't know how to post a new chapter, but now I do! As for review, thanks for help and kind comments, the unkind one too, but I like getting them! I will try and keep updating. P.S. Guest Reviewer-Yes I know not all country people are like that, I grew/am growing up in the country. This is just my fantasy running wild, deal with it!**

 **~FourTris will last**

Chapter 7

Tris P.O.V.

After our volleyball mishap, me and Four head down stairs to play pranks on family and friends. Well, more like I play the pranks and he videos for me. I run up on the stage and yell as loud as I can, "CONDOR OR DAUNTLESS PANSYCAKES! LET'S DO THIS, IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW!" Uriah squeals like a little girl in a candy store. I laugh and run inside after shoving dauntless cake in my mouth. "Who's going first?" My cousin, Brian ask. "ME!" Morgan and I practically yell at the top of our lungs. "NO, I WANT TO!" We yell again. Brian solves the problem by asking Four the question of the year. "Dark blue eyes, candor or dauntless?" We growl at him, and he throws a pillow at Morgan hitting her in the face. While I'm laughing my ass off, he slips ice down my back. "SHIT! That's cold!" I say. He chuckles lightly, and Four finally replies once we've all calmed down. "Dauntless." I smile knowing he picked the right thing. Before Brian tells him what his dare is, I run up and whisper in his ear what he should do. "I dare you to run down the street in your boxers yelling 'BOW DOWN TO ME MY FULF DOGS', then propose to the person you see, and then run over to the house across the street, nock on the door, and when they answer you have to throw glitter all over them. Oh, and you've got to wear a hat made out of toilet paper rolls!" Four reluctantly nods yes. I instantly run upstairs, and grab huge can of glitter, which I only use for dares, my toilet paper crown, don't ask, and a huge fake ring. I run back down stairs and hand them to Four with a big grin on my face. "A grin is always a good grin unless it comes from Tris." I hear Christina say and a few others agree too. **(This actually happened to me. I was in my honors math class, before you assume I'm in high school let me tell you I'm only in the sixth grade, yeah bombshell, when my math teacher put a grin on his face and we somehow started to talk about grins when the kid next to me said "A grin is always a good grin unless it comes from Morgan!" I actually agreed with them and laughed because more than half the time I have a grin on my face I'm either planning some kind of revenge or I have an idea that will take forever to explain! You May Continue Reading Now!)** __"Well duh! When have I not put a grin on my face when something like this happens?!" I say to no one in particular. I throw my phone to Christina. "Go record him while I try and find the ice cream!" I yell as I run into the kitchen. I'm digging through the freezer when I hear a large crash, and I smell blood. What? I'm not a vampire, I've just had to smell that smell often. "Who cut themselves?" I say as I turn around only to see Morgan reaching for a paper towel. "I did when I was throwing knives and I need a paper towel. It's bleeding more than I thought it would." Morgan says softly as she grabs a paper towel and wraps it around her finger tightly. "Where's the duct tape and some scissors?" She asks. I turn around and grab my black duct tape and scissors. I cut her a strip of duct tape that will completely hide her strip of paper towel. I wrap it around the paper towel and say, "Bam! Homemade band aide!" She smiled and we walk back into the room only to see Four standing there soaking wet, covered in glitter, with a red handprint on his face. I laughed so hard it hurt.

Four P.O.V

What the hell did I just get myself into? I think to myself as Tris hands me the items I will need to complete this dare. Lord I am so dead.

When I fish the dare I'm soaking wet, covered in glitter, and my face hurts. While I was running around yell that weird phrases a lady sprayed me with her hose yell, "GO PUT SOME GOD DAMN PANTS ON YOU PERVERT!" Then I had to finish running down the street, and I ended up having to propose to Mrs. Hunt, that's how I got the hand print on my face. Then I went to the house across the street, knocked on the door, and poured the glitter on a girl who looked about 12. She was fuming. She called me a motherfucker and tackled me into the glitter. She almost stabbed me with a stick, but thankfully a tall guy pulled her off of me and told me to go before she got out of his grasp. I almost died, and Tris is laughing her ass off about it. I must get this little girl back. I get a smug look on my face and grab her. "Four put me down before I make you unable to have kids." She tells me, and my eyes go wide. "I'm going change and hopeful get all of this fucking glitter off of me." Tris says, and her mother shoots her a glare. She just smiles sweetly. We play a little longer before everyone leaves to go stay somewhere, and it's just us left.

 **Soooooooooooo…hi? Um, once again sorry for not updating I was new, and I now have the hang of it, so get ready for this story to continue. That's all I got, so yeah.**

 **To the ends of the Earth**

 **-Fourtris will last**


End file.
